Who Do VooDoo?
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Davey and Veemon are off to New Orleans with the DigiDestineds' cousin Dahpne and her friends for adventure and mystery.
1. Chapter 1

"Haunted America Tour"

 **I was thinking of doing something like this for a few years now. This was also one of my favorite movies when I was a kid. My brother and I watched it over and over when we were younger. Please enjoy and review.**

A woman spoke on the intercom of the airport, announcing the arrival to the passengers who were all getting ready to climb off the plane.

Once the plane had landed and safely pulled up to the gate, everyone inside undid their belts and stood up, grabbing the bags they had with them.

Stepping into the building was a 20 year old girl who had shoulder length raspberry colored hair, tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes and was dressed in a black tube top, black leather jacket, light wash jeans, green sneakers, a pink hat, peridot earrings and an amethyst necklace.

Walking beside her was a two foot tall figure dressed in a green hoodie, beige cargo pants and white tennis shoes.

The duo was both carrying two bags with them and was searching the airport for the people who were supposed to be picking them up.

"So, where is your cousin supposed to be?" The short male asked.

He lifted his head to reveal the blue and white face he had and his large scarlet red eyes and his yellow facial markings.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she's late. She did have a press conference she had to do today." The girl said.

Looking around, the blue lizard spotted two people standing far off who were holding a sign that had the name "Davey Motomiya" written on it.

One of them was a man who had blond hair, bright blue eyes and was dressed in a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, a white vest and brown boots.

The second person was a woman with orange-red hair, dark blue eyes, tanned skin and she was dressed in a purple blazer, green shirt, purple skirt and purple heels.

"I found them." The lizard announced pointing.

Following the lizard's gaze, the girl smiled when she spotted her cousin and the friend she said would be coming along.

"Daphne!" She called.

Hearing her name being called, Daphne Blake glanced over and smiled brightly; shoving the sign she was holding into her friend's chest before she ran over to greet the younger woman.

"Davey, you made it! It's so great to see you again!" Daphne said as she pulled Davey into a hug.

Laughing as she was pulled into her cousin's embrace and breathed in the floral scent the redhead was covered in.

"It's great to see you, too. Thanks again for inviting me and Veemon to come with you to film your new show." Davey smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be great to have someone else join us on our trip all around America." Daphne said.

The blond then walked over making the two females and Veemon all turn to him.

"Oh, right. Davey, this is Fred Jones." Daphne introduced.

"Yeah, one of the members of your super sleuths team. It's great to finally meet you." Davey grinned as she shook hands with him.

"It's great to meet you, too. Daphne told us stories about your old days as a DigiDestined. It's hard to believe all of that stuff is really real. I guess in a way, the two of you had a pretty similar job all of these years." Fred commented.

"Yeah, only difference is, the monsters we dealt with were real." Veemon chirped.

"Right. Oh, here, let me get those bags for you." Fred offered.

"Thanks." Davey said.

Bending down, Fred took the two bags that Veemon had been carrying in one hand before he grabbed the ones Davey had been carrying with his other hand.

After Davey scooped Veemon up into her arms, Daphne wrapped an arm around her cousin's waist and started leading her off in the direction of the van.

"So, what is this show of yours called again?" Veemon asked.

"It's called "Coast To Coast with Daphne Blake". We're doing a new segment this season called Haunted America. We're going to be traveling all over to discover the different ghost stories and monsters that exist all over America." Daphne explained.

Veemon raised an eye ridge at that, sending his partner a curious expression.

He couldn't believe she was excited to join them since he knew she had a fear of ghosts and zombies.

If they were attacked by a vampire, she would have no issues trying to beat it up since she developed a hatred for the blood suckers, courtesy of Myotismon.

"I see. But, Davey, why are you so excited to go with them? I thought you were scared of ghosts." Veemon voiced his thoughts.

The girl blushed at being called out on her fear, but she shook it off and gave her partner a smile while Fred placed their bags in the back of the van.

"Well, I am, but one of the places we're going to visit is New Orleans! There's no way I'm missing out on that!" Davey exclaimed.

"What's so special about New Orleans?" Veemon asked feeling confused.

"Are you kidding? The food, the music, the culture." Fred listed.

"The awesome sights and parties." Davey added.

"And it has some voodoo shops and stories about the paranormal. It's the perfect place to go and film for the show." Daphne explained.

"Hey, maybe you can even do a piece on the Voodoo Queen Marie Laveau. She's really popular in the voodoo culture. I'm sure your fans would love to hear about her." Davey suggested.

"That sounds great. I knew having you come along was a great idea." Daphne grinned.

Shaking his head in amusement as the two cousins started bonding all over again, Fred then opened the side door of the van.

"All right, everyone, we better get going now. We still have plenty of plans to make before we leave for our trip." Fred reminded.

Nodding, everyone climbed inside the van and Fred drove off towards the Blake house while Davey and Veemon stared out the window, taking in the sights of Coolsville.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Back in Action"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

A few days had gone by since Davey and Veemon had arrived in Coolsville, enjoying the peaceful town while they were getting ready for the trip that they would be going on.

Daphne was also obsessed with getting everything prepared and had forgotten that her own birthday was going to be on the day they leave.

Luckily for the redhead, her family and friends had remembered for her.

Fred had told Davey he had a special surprise planned for Daphne and the girl was curious to see what it would be.

As for Davey herself, she had gotten Daphne a present before she left Japan and was planning on giving it to her cousin after Fred's surprise.

At the moment, the redhead, the berry haired girl and the blue dragon were all standing outside of their house with their bags as they waited for Fred to arrive with the van.

"What could be taking him so long?" Daphne tapped her foot and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Maybe he's checking over his stuff to make sure he has everything?" Veemon suggested.

"Calm down, Daph, he'll be here any second now." Davey assured.

Just as she said this, Fred finally pulled up with the van and he parked in front of the trio.

"Are you psychic?" Veemon joked.

"Phew! Sorry I'm late, Daph, traffic was murder." Fred said as he got out of the van.

Walking around the van, Fred then grabbed some of the bags and started carrying them over to the back to load them inside.

"So, uh, is this everything?" Fred asked.

"Uh huh." Daphne said as she followed after him.

Seeing Davey about to open the sliding doors, Fred cleared his throat to get her attention and he shook his head at her, signaling the surprise was inside the van.

Nodding in understanding, Davey stepped back and crossed her arms back her back, grinning as she waited for the surprise to be revealed.

"You got the maps?" Fred asked making sure Daphne hadn't seen the interaction.

"Right here!" Veemon chirped as he held up a bag.

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Fred asked with a sly grin.

"Fred! What is with you? Yes I'm sure I'm sure." Daphne exclaimed.

She wanted to hurry so they could get out on the road and start working.

If traffic really was as bad as Fred said it was, then it may cut in to their travel time and take them longer to reach their destinations.

"Well, then..." Fred grinned.

He then pulled the back doors open and out popped two humans and a large dog that wore party hats and had noise makers.

One of the humans was a tall lanky male who had shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes who wore a green t-shirt, brown pants and black shoes.

The second human was a woman who had brown hair cut into a bob and wore black square glasses, an orange turtle neck shirt, a red skirt, orange socks and red shoes.

As for the dog, he was a brown Great Dane with black spots on his back and wore a blue collar that had a tag with the letters SD on it.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Daphne!" They all cheered.

Shocked at the sight of her old friends in the van, Daphne then started laughing happily as they rained down confetti on her and the dog leaned forward to lick her cheek.

Jumping out of the van, the two brunettes then stood on either side of Daphne and pulled her into a hug.

"Gosh, it's great to see you all." Daphne laughed.

As her friends pulled back, she smiled at them both, thrilled at being able to see them again after being separated for so long.

"I've been working so hard I guess I forgot my own birthday." Daphne said.

"We know. That's why we remembered for you." Davey grinned.

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked the gang to come along." Fred informed.

"Oh, Freddy, this is the best birthday present ever. It'll be just like old times." Daphne said as she hugged the blond.

"Yeah! Rold rimes!" The Great Dane said as he stood up on his hand legs, placing his paws on Daphne and Fred's shoulders and gave them both a happy lick on their cheeks.

"Hey, easy boy. It's great to see you too, Scoob." Fred laughed.

"Speaking of old times, look what I have for you, Scooby. Scooby Snacks." Velma said as she held up a box.

Growing excited, Scooby rushed up and sat on his hind legs as he started panting in excitement.

"Roh boy, roh boy, roh boy!" He panted.

Soon, Shaggy joined him and copied the dog's stance and his tongue rolled out of his mouth in excitement.

"Like, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Go long, guys!" Velma called as she tossed the snacks.

"Wait, is a human really eating dog food? I thought they weren't supposed to do that." Veemon said looking confused as he watched Shaggy and Scooby chase after the treats.

"Eh, Shaggy's special. He can eat just about anything." Fred shrugged.

Shaggy stood under the arch of the treats, his mouth wide open and waiting for them to fall into his mouth.

Scooby then jumped in front of him and caught the snacks instead, making the man stare at him with an affronted look.

"Hey!" Shaggy complained.

Velma then walked over to Shaggy and held up the box and he cupped his hands as he waited for her to pour some of the treats into his hands.

"I've been saving these Scooby Snacks for a long time." Velma said as she handed Shaggy some of the treats to eat.

As Scooby was chewing his share, he then stuck his tongue after swallowing and looked disgusted.

"Yuck!" He complained.

Tasting his own share, Shaggy agreed with the dog.

"Like, too long, Velma, they're stale." Shaggy informed.

Clearing her throat loudly, Daphne captured the attention of her friends and they all turned to look at her as the redhead wrapped an arm around Davey's waist.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my cousin Davey Motomiya and her partner Veemon. They're both joining us on our trip, too." Daphne grinned.

"Hi, it's great to finally meet everybody. I've heard a lot about you." Davey waved.

"Hi!" Veemon chirped.

Scooby and Shaggy yelped at the sight of the dragon, the human jumping into the arms of his canine friend.

"Like, what is that thing?" Shaggy shivered.

"It's a Digimon, right? I've heard of them, but never really saw one up close before." Velma said as she kneeled down to study the dragon.

"Guys, calm down, Veemon is friendly." Daphne told Shaggy and Scooby.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll chase away any of the monsters that try and come after us." Veemon winked.

Davey giggled at that and turned to look at Velma who stood up and shook hands with the youngest member of the group.

"Anyway, about the whole food thing? You won't be hungry for long. After all, we're going to New Orleans!" Davey cheered happily as she bounced in place.

"Fred said that New Orleans has a bunch of great food there. Cajun, I think it was called. I can't wait to try it." Veemon smiled.

Relaxing when they realized the dragon didn't have a taste for humans, Scooby and Shaggy then grinned as they thought of all the amazing food they would get to try on their journey.

"It also has some of the best ghosts." Velma said as she glanced at the frightened duo, watching as they clung to each other and started shaking.

"I hope." Daphne said.

"Don't worry; we'll get your story." Davey said as she pulled her cousin into a side hug.

"Well, let's get going." Daphne said as she patted Davey's shoulder.

"Hold it. There's just one more thing." Fred said.

Grabbing the banner that had Daphne's show title on it, Fred pulled it off to reveal the words "The Mystery Machine" which had been painted onto the van years ago when the group first banded together.

"Groovy!" Shaggy chuckled.

"Perfect! Mystery Inc. is back in business!" Velma cheered.

"Along with a few new members." Daphne grinned.

Reaching their hands up, everyone then shared a high five (Davey had to lift Veemon up so he could join in) and then they climbed into the van with their bags, ready to start out on their journey.

Davey had even given Daphne her present, a silver necklace with a D charm attached to it which the woman immediately fastened around her neck, looking pleased with her gift.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"The Ghost is Fake"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

It had taken the group nearly four weeks before they finally reached New Orleans.

During their travels, they had come across a few mysteries to solve and it excited Davey and Veemon to be able to see how the gang used their sleuthing abilities to put together the clues gathered up and solve the crimes.

Their first stop had taken them to an old mansion where they met an elderly woman who performed a séance to show them the ghost who had been haunting the grounds.

When it appeared, Scooby and Shaggy were quick to run away and had discovered a secret room hidden behind a wall that had a projector that had the image of the ghost on it, deeming it to be a fake much to Daphne's disappointment and Davey's relief.

Next, the gang arrived in a new town that had rumor of a vampire that was hiding out in a cemetery and scared off anyone who ventured too close to the area.

The team of seven had gone to search for it, splitting up to do so, with Davey and Veemon breaking off with Shaggy and Scooby to play live bait.

They all entered a mausoleum in search of the vampire and found it hiding inside of a stone grave.

It wasn't a regular vampire; this one looked to be a large bat with long legs and arms.

Shaggy held up a mirror for defense, but the vampire slapped it away and Veemon rammed his head into its stomach, knocking it down and giving the others a chance to run away and lead it into some sort of trap.

Davey didn't have much of a choice to run since Scooby had knocked her onto his back and took off running with her clinging to his collar while Shaggy and Veemon followed close behind them.

Daphne, Velma and Fred saw them running away from the vampire and were quick to chase with their camera, but the creature tripped over a large stone vase that Shaggy had knocked onto the ground.

With the vampire down, Daphne and Velma pulled off its mask to reveal a disgruntled man who had jewels hidden in the pockets of his wings, showing he had been scaring people away so he could rob the graves.

Upset by another mystery that had no real monster, Daphne told Fred to stop filming and they turned the thief over to the police before leaving.

Next, they arrived in a town where they learned about the ghost of a sailor haunting an abandoned cruise ship.

They went to investigate and it ended with Shaggy, Scooby, Davey and Veemon being found by the sailor ghost and chased by him.

He had cornered them in casino, but then Fred, Velma and Daphne arrived and accidentally knocked Shaggy and Scooby onto a table while Veemon tackled the ghost to the ground, knocking off his mask and revealing a woman underneath.

Learning he had attacked a woman, Veemon had apologized to her while the police carted her away.

In the last town they arrived in, the gang had been warned about a lobster monster that was haunting a factory and of course they decided to go after it.

Veemon suggested they would simply need melted butter and a pot of boiling water to defeat it which had Davey, Shaggy and Scooby snickering.

Searching the factory at night, the gang was found by the lobster monster that started chasing after Scooby, but Veemon was quick to grab a box and throw it at the creature.

When it was knocked down, Davey then grabbed a broom and started hitting the lobster monster with it while Scooby barked at it and the creature cowered away, complaining about being assaulted.

Tripping over its own tail, the lobster monster laid on the ground while Fred filmed Shaggy pulling its head off to reveal a man underneath and Daphne rolled her eyes before signaling the blond to stop filming.

Eventually, the gang of seven finally reached New Orleans and everyone started exploring the streets, searching through shops and restaurants while Daphne sulked.

While shopping, Davey had found a few trinkets and good luck charms to bring back home for her friends and a book on magic she thought would be an exciting read while Veemon and Scooby sniffed around for the best food stands.

Velma had even dragged everyone off to a museum to learn more about the history of New Orleans and the building was filled with amazing artwork.

Davey had suggested they go on the tour of the LaLaurie haunted house, but Shaggy and Scooby turned down the idea quickly, not wanting to be attacked by the ghost of the voodoo priestess, though everyone doubted there was a ghost in the house.

At the moment, everyone was gathered in the shopping district where there were a few food stands and were relaxing as Daphne complained about their lack of progress finding real haunted places and monsters.

Davey, Veemon, Fred, Velma and Daphne were all sitting on a bench with the Mystery Machine parked behind them, relaxing as they enjoyed the beautiful day.

Fred was eating a box full of pastries while Davey and Veemon were eating the fried chicken they had bought.

"Bad guys in masks, mechanical claws, magnets, hologram projectors." Daphne listed.

"Just like the good old days." Velma said.

"Too much like the good old days. I've got a show to do. I need a real live ghost." Daphne stated.

"That's an oxymoron, Daph." Velma informed.

"Doesn't anyone want a beigne?" Fred asked as he held up a pastry.

"I don't think you're saying that right." Davey mused.

Opening up the guide book she had with her, Daphne started flipping through the pages.

"What I want is a house that's really haunted. I mean, there must be one somewhere in Louisiana." Daphne said determined not to give up.

"There is. I work in it." A female voice with a Southern accent spoke up.

Startled at being addressed, the group looked up to find a woman with curly black hair and brown eyes dressed in a red skirt, red heels, red vest and purple shirt was standing a few feet away from them.

She had a shopping bag in her arms and was looking over a crate that was filled with apples, picking one up before turning her attention back onto the group.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. I work as a chef in a house over on Moonscar Island. A house that really is haunted." The woman informed as she walked over.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed.

"My name is Lena. Lena Dupree." The raventte introduced herself.

Fred quickly stood up, dropping his box of pastries onto Veemon's head, making the dragon glare up at him.

"Fred Jones. This is Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Davey Motomiya and Veemon." The blond said as he shook Lena's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Davey greeted with a kind smile.

"Charmed." Lena grinned.

"Moonscar Island? Where's that?" Daphne asked curiously.

"It's in a bayou not far from here. A pirate named Morgan Moonscar died on the island and his spirit still haunts the place." Lena said.

The women and Digimon appeared captivated by the story, but Fred was skeptic, having heard many stories similar to this one which the gang had proved to be nothing more than simple stories.

"Uh huh. Well, no offense, Lena, but it's probably just some guy in an old pirate suit trying to scare off the local kids." Fred told her.

That earned him a glare from Davey who slapped his arm, displeased with his negativity.

"The ghost is real. Of course, if you're too scared to go," Lena smirked.

"Scared? Me? No, I-I don't think so." Fred shook his head, denying her story rattled him.

"If you want to check it out, you're welcome to come by. I'll be leaving as soon as I finish shopping." Lena told them as she started walking off.

"Well, uh, we'll think about it." Fred said as he waved at her.

He then turned back to the three women, curious about their opinions on the matter.

"Well, what do you think?" Fred asked.

"What do we have to lose? It's the best lead we've had all day." Daphne smiled.

"And that Lena is kind of cute." Fred said as he took the box from Veemon and took a pastry out of it.

"Fred!" Daphne gave him a look.

The last thing they needed was for Fred to try flirting with the woman and making it difficult to learn more about the island.

"I just meant she'd be real photogenic for our segment." Fred shrugged.

He then took a bite of his pastry, getting cream all over his upper lip.

"Yeah, sure. You might wanna wipe your mouth, Romeo." Davey teased.

Veemon snickered at that as Daphne held a napkin up to Fred with an amused smirk on her face.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed.

Turning around to look at the brunette, they found her sitting inside of the Mystery Machine and she was looking over some old news reports about Moonscar Island on the computer that was built into the vehicle.

"Listen to this. I punched up Moonscar Island on our research database. There have been quite a few strange disappearances around that island over the years." Velma mused.

"...How did she do that so fast?" Veemon frowned.

He hadn't even heard her stand up or open up the doors to the Mystery Machine, how could she have been able to learn anything about Moonscar Island without anyone noticing her?

"Sounds promising. We better find Scooby and Shaggy before Lena takes off." Daphne said growing eager.

"Where'd those guys go?" Fred asked.

"You're joking right?" Davey and Veemon smirked.

"Oh, that's no mystery. Where else? To get a bite to eat." Velma smiled.

"We'll go find them. You guys tell Lena we're in." Davey said as she stood up from the bench and grabbed Veemon, taking off with him to find the gluttonous duo.

Using his nose, Veemon was able to catch their scent and found them sitting at a sandwich shop, waiting for their food to be prepared.

"I've made a lot of poor boy sandwiches in my time, but this has got to be the biggest of them all." The chef said.

A large, towering sandwich was then placed in front of the man and his dog who were panting over it.

"Like, we're used to eating big meals." Shaggy said.

Removing the top bun, Shaggy then started adding red peppers from the basket beside him to the sandwich while Scooby slathered it in hot sauce.

"Like, hey buddy, don't hog all the hot sauce." Shaggy commented.

They then placed the top bun back on the sandwich as the man, Pierre, came back over with a knife to cut it in half so the duo could share.

"I see you boys like it hot." He mused with a small smile.

"Like, more hotter, more better, right, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"More hotter, more better." Scooby agreed.

Scooby grabbed his half of the sandwich and easily gulped it down, but a sly smirk grew on his face as he stared at Shaggy's half.

As Shaggy closed his eyes and opened his jaw wide to eat his sandwich, Scooby sucked in a big breath and the meat, peppers, cheese and lettuces from inside were all pulled into his mouth, leaving only the bread for the man to eat.

Swallowing his bread, Shaggy frowned thoughtfully and opened his eyes, unaware that Scooby had stolen his meal.

"Hmm, like, that was a lot less filling than I thought it would be." Shaggy commented as Scooby laughed.

"That was just wrong." Veemon clicked his tongue.

"You ever do that to me, I will ban you from sugar." Davey warned.

Walking over to the duo, Davey then called out to then to capture their attention.

"Hey, you guys, we've gotta get going! We have a new haunted place to check out!" Davey called to them.

Hearing the news, Scooby and Shaggy shared a fright filled look before they clung to each other, shivering in fear, but they were soon dragged off towards the Mystery Machine by Davey and Veemon.

If they were late and missed Lena, then Daphne was going to turn them all into ghosts.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"Trouble in the Bayou"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Arriving at the Mystery Machine, the quartet climbed inside and was able to see Lena was in a silver truck parked down the road from them.

Daphne, who was in the driver's seat, glanced back at her cousin and friends, grinning at them, showing how excited she was to finally visit a real haunted house.

"Good timing guys. Lena was just about to leave without us." Daphne said.

Honking the horn a few times to get Lena's attention, Daphne then waved at the ravenette who waved back at them and started her truck, driving off and they followed in the Mystery Machine.

Everyone took in the sights as the houses and various buildings flew by as Lena led them into a forested area, driving off to the bayou.

"We're getting closer. Moonscar Island is right in the middle of the next bayou." Velma said as she checked over a map.

"Sounds like a perfect place to get some good spooky footage." Daphne grinned.

"And some good Cajun cooking. For some reason I'm still starved. Like, even these stale Scooby Snacks are beginning to taste good." Shaggy said as he munched on the treats.

Fred looked over his shoulder at the brunette and gave him a disgusted expression.

"Even I wouldn't eat that." Veemon stuck his tongue out.

"You ate rope before. I'm sure you'd eat stale dog food if you were hungry." Davey stated.

Soon enough, Lena led them to a lake and everyone looked out their windows to see a ferry was docked there and a small house made out of wood with a satellite attached to it had been built on the land.

An old man in a fishing hat, grey shirt, brown pants, boots and gloves was untying the ropes that connected the boat to the dock.

Hearing the vehicles approaching, along with the honking of a horn, the man stood up and turned around to see the truck and the Mystery Machine.

"Oh ho, Ms. Lena, I see you brought you some company, eh?" He greeted.

"Yes, Jacques. These folks came a long way to see a real haunted house." Lena informed making the man laugh.

"Well, if they want haunted, they come to the right place." Jacques chuckled.

Growing serious, Jacques then walked over to the window of the driver's side to speak with Daphne.

"Peoples go into that bayou and they don't never come out." He warned.

"Uh, so we understand." Daphne patted his hand.

With his warning delivered, Jacques then left to finish preparing the ferry for departure.

Velma, Fred, Daphne, Davey and Veemon all shared a look before they smiled at each other, knowing that this trip may be worth it.

A few minutes later, the ferry's horn blew and steam came out of the funnels while Jacques stood off to the side of the dock.

"Ladies first!" He called and gave a bow.

Lena then drove her truck onto the ferry and Daphne followed with the Mystery Machine.

Once both vehicles were on board, Jacques closed the gate behind them and locked it before he got onto the ferry and lifted the plank.

Climbing up the stairs, Jacques then went into the area where he would be steering the ferry.

Shaggy then opened the sliding door and poked his head out along with Scooby.

"Like, do you sell food on this ferry? We're starved." Shaggy called up to the man.

Gasping, Lena got out of her truck and closed the door behind her as she stared at Scooby with a look of worry.

"I didn't know you had a dog." She said.

"Dog? Where?" Scooby asked and looked around.

"Does he not know he's a dog?" Veemon frowned.

"I have no idea what goes on in his head." Davey shrugged.

"Are you allergic to dogs?" Daphne asked.

"No, it's just that my employer Ms. Lenoir, she keeps cats." Lena explained looking worried.

"Like, don't worry. Scooby is great with cats, right?" Shaggy asked smiling down at the dog.

"Huh?" Scooby looked back at him confused.

Seeing Shaggy giving him a look and nodding, Davey and Veemon both frowned, knowing full well that the Great Dane would be an issue if he saw the cats.

Lena's boss was going to be very mad when the gang arrived on her island, they just knew it.

"Oh, yeah." Scooby nodded in agreement to what Shaggy said.

The ferry soon started moving and everyone climbed out of the Mystery Machine, rushing over to take a look at the bayou as they sailed deeper into it.

Walking up to stand beside Lena, Davey then looked over at her.

"So, how long have you been living on Moonscar Island anyway?" Davey asked her.

"Oh, it's been quite a while. I've been with Ms. Lenoir for years. She's like family to me." Lena grinned.

"And when did you start working for her? I mean, why did you decide to?" Davey questioned.

"Ms. Lenoir doesn't have any family of her own. They died when she was much younger, so I decided to live on the island with her and work for her. She might not act like it, but she gets a bit lonely and likes to have some company." Lena explained.

"Is that the reason why she has cats?" Veemon asked making the woman look down at him.

"That's one of the reasons why." Lena said with a mysterious look in her eyes.

Glancing over to see Fred setting up the camera, Lena smiled and gently took Davey's hand in her own as she started leading her off.

"If y'all want to get a good look at the bayou, follow me. Jacques won't mind the company." Lena said.

Chasing after the raven haired beauty, Davey, Veemon, Velma, Daphne and Fred climbed up into the area where Jacques was located while Scooby and Shaggy stayed below, staring at the water for any fish.

Staring out the windows, the gang saw that the further in they went, the creepier it looked.

The bayou almost seemed like an endless maze of water and trees.

"Gosh, I'd sure hate to get lost in here." Fred commented as he filmed the bayou.

"Well, way back in the 1700's pirates used this bayou to hide from the law. They know only a fool would come lookin' up in here." Jacques explained.

"And Morgan Moonscar was one of those pirates?" Velma asked.

"Oh, may yes, cher. He was the most famous one him." Jacques said.

Down below, Scooby and Shaggy were taking in the sights when the water bubbled and a large catfish's head broke the surface and started swimming alongside the boat.

"Raggy, ratfish!" Scooby pointed.

"Zoinks! Like, that's the biggest catfish I've ever seen." Shaggy exclaimed.

Curious about this, everyone glanced over to see the large catfish that was swimming beside the boat and Jacques chuckled.

"That's probably Big Mona. Yeah, no body never been able to catch her." The ferry man said.

Big Mona then spat water in Scooby's face making him glare while Shaggy laughed.

"Like, guess that's one catfish who doesn't like dogs, old buddy." Shaggy smiled over at him as Scooby shook off the water.

"Rotten ratfish." He grumbled.

Not amused, Big Mona splashed Scooby once again, angering the dog that then tried to grab her, but she dived down into the water to avoid him.

Losing his balance, Scooby started flailing and Shaggy reached out to grab him.

"I've gotcha, Scoob!" Shaggy yelled.

Unable to hold himself up, Shaggy then fell into the water with Scooby and the boat continued sailing away.

"Hey, the guys fell in!" Davey yelled.

Rushing down the steps with Veemon at her side, Davey looked out and saw two alligators perk up from their place hidden on land.

"Guys, swim! They're gators after you!" Davey shouted.

Screaming in fear, the duo then started swimming as fast as they could towards the boat.

"Oh, no!" Daphne gasped.

"Jacques, you've got to turn this thing around!" Fred called.

"I'm trying, son, but she don't turn on no time!" Jacques cried as he quickly turned the wheel.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Veemon called.

Grabbing a rope, Veemon then dived into the water making Davey gasp in horror.

"Veemon, you get back in this boat right now!" Davey yelled.

Swimming towards the alligators, Veemon then tackled one, wrapping the rope around its jaw to keep it tied shut before he then jumped on the second one, punching it in the jaw.

"Oh, I can't watch this!" Davey whimpered as she covered her eyes and Daphne pulled her into her side, trying to comfort the younger woman.

While Veemon was fighting off the one alligator, Scooby and Shaggy were swimming away from the second one that was still chasing them.

Their path was soon cutoff by an old looking wooden boat and they stared up to find a man with long blond hair who had a glassy eye and sneer on his face sneering down at them as he held a long hook.

The duo cried out in shock at the sight of the man, but they were surprised when the man hit the alligator chasing them with the hook.

As for Veemon, he was swimming towards the ferry after he had given the other alligator a good beating and Davey was quick to pull him into her arms, not caring about getting wet.

Scooby and Shaggy climbed onto the wooden boat of the stranger who rescued them, taking a moment to relax.

"Next time you try to fight a gator, do me a favor and Digivolve first." Davey sighed.

Now that they were safe, the frightened duo turned their attention up onto the man who had rescued them and they shivered, not just from the cold, but also from fear since he was glaring down at them.

"L-L-Like thanks, mister." Shaggy gave a nervous grin.

"Should've let the gators eat you. I can't stand tourists. Now all your splashin' chased Big Mona away." The man growled.

"Oh, quit your grobbeling, Snake Bite. You ain't never caught that fish and you ain't never gonna will." Jacques said as his boat pulled up beside them.

"Says you!" Snake Bite yelled as he used his hook to splash Velma, Daphne, Fred, Davey and Veemon with water.

"Boy, not too friendly, is he?" Fred glared as Velma used her blue clothe to clean her glasses.

"What gave it away? The moody attitude, the weapon or the gator tooth necklace?" Davey muttered.

Just then, a large pig with tusks and brown fur on his back snorted as he shoved his face in Scooby's, startling the dog that ran off to hide behind Shaggy who backed up at the sight of the angered animal.

Snake Bite laughed at the looks of fear of their faces.

"Like what is that?" Shaggy asked as he pointed at the animal.

"This here's my hunting pig, Mojo." Snake Bite informed.

"Hunting pig?" Shaggy questioned.

"He's a lot better than any hound dog. He can smell a catfish a mile away." Snake Bite said.

Snorting loudly, Mojo then climbed up onto the back of the boat and stared down into the water while Scooby stood beside him, curious.

Big Mona then stuck her head out of the water and sent a spray up into Scooby's face making Snake Bite laugh while Mojo smirked at the annoyed dog.

"A lot smarter than any dog, too. Now, get these trespassing tourists off my boat. I've got fishing to do." Snake Bite yelled.

Using his hook, Snake Bite lifted Shaggy by the back of his shirt and dropped him onto the ferry while Scooby hopped onto the boat on his own.

Starting his boat up, Snake Bite then sailed off down the water, searching for Big Mona once again to catch her.

"That's old Snake Bite Scruggs. He thinks the bayou is his own private preserve. He don't like anybody being in it, no." Jacques explained.

"Like, so we noticed. Suspicious character, eh, Velma?" Shaggy asked as the brunette stood in front of him.

"True, but he did save you from being eaten by alligators." Velma reminded.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Veemon pouted.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"Taunting Cats and Hot Peppers"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After the scare with the gators, the gang all gathered together and stared out into the bayou as they drifted further in until they eventually saw the island.

Once they arrived at the island, which had a large pepper patch growing around it, the group got into their vehicles and rode off down the path, groaning at the bumps they had been warned about.

Soon enough, the magnificent house came into view and everyone was gasping and exclaiming in awe at the sight of it.

"That is not a house. That is a mansion." Veemon exclaimed.

"It's amazing and check out that pepper patch. It's freaking massive!" Davey grinned.

As they drove into the yard, Davey glanced around and noticed a young man using a shovel to dig holes into the ground and place the plants inside of them.

He looked to be in his late twenties with short brown hair, fair skin, blue eyes and a nicely toned body from manual labor.

The man glanced up when he noticed Lena driving by with the Mystery Machine following closely.

"Are you getting all of this, Fred?" Daphne asked.

"Yep, got it, Daph." Fred said.

Peering through the lens of the camera, Fred glanced around the yard and the house to document everything in front of them.

While he was doing this, he noticed that there were dozens of cats roaming all around the area.

He wasn't able to tell what breeds they were, but he noticed that they all only had one color to their furs and they were each either black cats, orange cats, white cats or grey cats.

"Wow, Lena wasn't kidding. This place is crawling with cats." Fred said.

"Rats?" Scooby asked.

Pushing his way to the front, Scooby then snatched the camera from Fred's hands and poked his head out the window, using the lens to get a better look.

"Scooby, don't you even think about it!" Davey scolded.

"Rats!" Scooby growled.

Tossing the camera into Fred's lap, Scooby then jumped out of the window of the still moving van and started chasing after the cats.

Daphne then slammed the breaks and everyone watched in worry as the Great Dane made his way over to the group of cats that were resting on the porch.

"Come back, Scoob!" Shaggy yelled.

"You're going to get us in trouble!" Veemon yelled.

Yowling in shock at the sight of the canine, the cats raced under the porch and Scooby chased after them, barking as he did so.

"I really hope we don't get charged for the damages." Davey groaned.

As she said this, the cats ran out from under the porch and Scooby followed them, knocking off the door on the side and also knocked over a few planters, breaking the pots.

As they raced by the gardener, the man glared as dirt was thrown in his face from the running animals.

"Hey, you mutt! I just planted those!" The man yelled.

Scooby chased the cats under a wagon that had potted plants on it and he tried to follow the felines through the wheel, but he got his head caught.

"Rats!" Scooby growled.

"Scooby, leave them alone!" Daphne yelled as she and the others got out of the Mystery Machine and started rushing over.

While Davey was running, she felt something hit her leg and stopped, looking down to find a grey furred kitten had latched itself onto her ankle.

"Hey there, kitty." She cooed.

Bending down, she gently pried the kitten off of her ankle and cradled it to her chest, petting its head and watched as the spooked feline burrowed into her chest for safety.

Three cats that had been running away from Scooby stopped and returned to the wagon and seemed to be taunting the dog.

A white furred cat with blue eyes yowled at him in amusement and stuck its tongue out at him which upset the dog and he managed to force his way through the wheel, breaking it off and the wagon crashed to the ground.

Everyone gasped as the plants broke, but one sailed over to Shaggy who caught it easily and Lena turned to glare at him with her hand son her hips.

"Great with cats, huh?" She sneered.

Shaggy laughed in mortification, then dropped the planter, but Veemon was able to catch it before it hit the ground making Davey sign if relief.

"Scooby Doo, stop!" Shaggy yelled.

"I spent a whole week on the planter!" The gardener growled.

The white cat then ran in between the man's legs and he looked up to find Scooby heading towards him.

Holding his hands out to stop the dog, the man was bowled over by Scooby.

Skidding to a stop, Scooby walked back over and dusted the dirt off of the man's head.

"Excuse me." He apologized before growling and continuing his chase.

"We need to keep him on a leash." Davey commented.

The kitten in her arms mewed in agreement.

Curious over the noise going on outside, a tall woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a blue top and white skirt with a green cat pendant walked out of the house to see what was causing her cats such displeasure.

She was stunned when one of her white cats jumped into her arms and Scooby tried to stop himself from running into the woman, but the momentum sent him crashing into the woman and everyone gasped in shock.

"Ms. Lenoir!" Lena gasped and rushed over to help the woman stand.

The white cat was now walking away with a smug expression on his face and Scooby was about to chase after him again, only to have his collar grabbed by Shaggy.

"Bad dog!" Davey scolded as she flicked his nose.

"Who brought this-this...dog?" The woman, Simone Lenoir, demanded as she pointed a finger at Scooby.

"Rog? Where?" Scooby asked as he glanced around.

"This is a running gag that no one is amused with right now." Veemon glared at him.

Daphne then walked up to Simone to speak with the woman and apologize for what had happened.

"I'm terribly sorry. We should have held onto him better. I'm Daphne Blake from Coast to Coast." She introduced herself.

Simone was simply staring at her with an unimpressed look on her stern face.

"You know, the TV show?" Daphne explained.

"We do not have television on my island." Simone said and crossed her arms.

As she spoke, everyone was able to see that she had a Cajun accent just like Jacques did.

She then glanced over at Lena, searching for an answer as to why there was a group of strangers at her home.

As she glanced over the group, she noticed that one of her kittens seemed to be hiding in Davey's arms and looked comfortable there.

"Lena, what are they doing here?" Simone asked.

"It's all my fault, Ms. Lenoir. I heard these folks say they wanted to see a real haunted house, so I thought-"

"You might show them mine. Hmm, I see. Really, Lena?" Simone sounded and looked like a mother scolding her daughter.

"But your house is simply beautiful, Ms. Lenoir. Isn't it, Fred?" Daphne looked back at him for support.

"Picture perfect. Just how old is it?" Fred asked as he placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder and held up his camera.

"It has been in my family for generations. It was a pepper plantation. Some of the hottest peppers in Louisiana grow on this island." Simone explained.

"We've hit the preverbal chili pepper jack pot!" Shaggy chuckled as Scooby licked his lips.

"Wow. Do you sell the peppers in town?" Davey asked.

The kitten in her arms mewed and licked at her neck as it used its paws to play with her necklace, chewed on it.

Seeing the way one of her kittens was behaving around the girl made Simone relax and seemed to give her a fond expression while Lena grinned.

"We do." Simone nodded.

"So, Ms. Lenoir is your house really..." Velma trailed off.

"Haunted? Yes, it is an old house with restless spirits." Simone confirmed.

Shaggy and Scooby shared worried expressions while Davey stared up at the house, feeling anxious to take a look around and ran away screaming at the same time.

"You're welcome to look around if you'd like." Simone offered.

"Would we ever! Do you mind us taping?" Daphne asked.

"No, of course not. In fact, I'd be most flattered." Simone said.

The gang started walking up the steps, eager to go inside and search the beautiful house, but Simone stopped them when she sent a glare down at Scooby.

"But you'll have to do something about your...dog." Simone stated.

It seemed like Simone didn't like dogs, but Scooby had given her a great reason to dislike him personally after he terrorized her cats and broke the things on her property.

"Like, food always keeps Scooby occupied." Shaggy said as he patted Scooby's head as the dog gave an innocent grin.

"If it will keep him from chasing my cats, you're welcome to my kitchen." Simone said.

"Groovy! Come on, Scoob." Shaggy grinned.

Setting the kitten down on the ground, Davey watched as it scampered off over to a black cat that seemed to be waiting on it.

It seemed like the black cat was the grey kitten's mother since it automatically started grooming it.

Hearing muttered complaints, Davey turned to see the gardener cleaning up the broken pots with an angered expression on his face.

"Uh, sorry about all the damage, Lena." Fred apologized.

"Oh, don't worry. Beau will take care of it." Lena said.

"Beau?" Davey questioned as she stood up.

"Our new gardener." Lena said as she walked into the house.

Everyone watched as Beau grumbled under his mouth, looking very annoyed as he picked up the mess.

"Davey, I'm hungry." Veemon complained.

"Yeah, me too. Let's join the guys in the kitchen." Davey said as she picked the dragon up.

Lena had walked off into the kitchen to pour some lemonade for everyone to drink while Simone was showing Daphne, Fred and Velma around the house.

"Whoa, now this is a kitchen I'd love to work in." Davey commented.

"You cook, too?" Lena asked as she set up the tray.

"My mom taught me when I was a kid." Davey explained.

"She tried teaching Davey's sister Jun how to cook, too, but that ended badly." Veemon grimaced.

Sniffing around the kitchen, Scooby found the tin bowls filled with cat food and growled at the sight of them.

"Rat food? Yuck!" He glared.

"Forget the cat food, Scoob. There's a lot better chow in this kitchen." Shaggy said as he walked over to the stove.

On it was a pot filled with food that was simmering and he lifted the lid to take in the scent.

"Smells great. It's gumbo, isn't it?" Shaggy asked Lena.

"You do know your food." Lena commented.

"Like, we've traveled the world on our stomachs. Mind if we have a taste?" Shaggy asked.

"Of course not. Let me know how you like it." Lena called as she walked out of the room carrying the tray of drinks.

With the permission given, Davey and Shaggy gathered up some bowls and spoons so that they could sample the food.

"I've never had gumbo before. What's in it?" Veemon asked as Davey fixed him a bowel.

"From what it looks like, there's veggies, chicken and shrimp in it. It looks just like a stew." Davey commented.

Once everyone had their bowls, they tasted it and looked very pleased with the tasty meal.

Veemon didn't stop eating to admire the taste, he simply gulped it all down, licking his lips and his fingers when he was done.

"Like, not bad, but it needs a little more spice. Don't you think so, guys?" Shaggy asked.

"A little bit more." Davey confirmed as she licked her spoon clean.

Walking into the pantry, the quartet searched for any of the spices that were inside and wondered which one would add a bit more kick to the gumbo.

Finally, Shaggy found a jar filled with peppers and held them up for everyone to see.

"These puppies ought to do the trick." Shaggy grinned.

(Meanwhile...)

Simone had led the rest of the group into a study that was beautiful with its dark colored wood, the lovely burgundy curtains, the golden chandelier, violet furniture and the old fashioned candles that were used to produce light.

Velma was walking around the room, admiring the decor while Daphne sat in one of the chairs and Fred nursed a glass of lemonade that Lena made.

"Mm, this is delicious lemonade, Lena." Fred explained.

"Why, thank you." Lena set the trey down on the small round coffee table.

"So, how long have you worked for-"

Daphne's questioned had been cut off by the sound of screaming that echoed through the house making everyone jump in worry.

"The guys!" Velma gasped.

Getting up, the gang rushed off towards the kitchen and came across a curious sight.

Davey and Veemon were sitting on the counter, munching on peppers while they watched Shaggy and Scooby drink as much liquid as they possibly could to cool off their mouths.

Scooby had drunk the entire pitcher of juice, but his snout got stuck and he pulled it off, giggling nervously as it shattered on the ground.

As for Shaggy, he was laying on the floor as he gulped down an entire water cooler bottle of water.

"Like, that was some hot pepper." Shaggy sighed.

Lena giggled and it made the quartet turn to look at the group who had gathered at the entranceway.

"Those are Moonscar Island peppers." Lena said.

"I wasn't exaggerating when I said they were the hottest peppers in Louisiana." Simone said looking amused.

"With all the screaming, we thought you might have seen a ghost." Fred said as Lena grabbed a broom.

"Fred, if there was a ghost, then you'd have heard me screaming." Davey stated.

"Yeah, it would've been loud enough to shatter the windows." Veemon snickered, then yelped when Davey bopped him on the head.

"Sorry for the interruption, Ms. Lenoir." Daphne apologized.

"Please, call me Simone. Shall we continue our tour of the house?" Simone asked as she turned to leave.

"Great, Ms-uh-Simone!" Daphne grabbed Fred's wrist and pulled him out after her.

"Maybe you guys should stay away from those peppers." Velma advised.

"Right, we'll just stick with the gumbo. If you don't mind, Lena." Shaggy said to the raven haired beauty as she poured the broken glass into a paper bag to throw out.

"Of course not. I'm glad you like it. Help yourselves." Lena said as she left the room.

"Thanks, Lena!" Davey called after her.

Once everyone was gone from the area, Shaggy and Scooby shared a look and walked over to where the peppers were sitting innocently on the counter between Davey and Veemon.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

"Ghost Writing"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Veemon and Davey stared at Shaggy and Scooby, knowing the two males had a terrible idea that was going to end badly for them and it had t do with the insanely hot peppers.

Grabbing the jar of peppers, Davey held it far out of their reach before they could get their hands on it and tried them again.

"Don't think about it." She warned.

"Aw, come on, one more pepper won't kill us." Shaggy grinned.

"No, but you've made it pretty clear you can't hack the overly spicy stuff and we don't need you guys crying your heads off." Davey commented.

"I don't even understand how anyone could react that badly just because something is spicy. It makes no sense to me." Veemon shrugged.

Just then, a chilly air blew in through the kitchen, startling the quartet who started shivering at the burst of cold.

"Brr! That's funny. A second ago I was on fire and now it's freezing!" Shaggy shivered.

Scooby was shaking and Veemon jumped onto Davey's lap, burrowing himself under her shirt to get closer to her warm skin.

"Yeah, freezing." Scooby agreed as his teeth chattered.

"How is it so cold in here? It's summer for goodness sake!" Davey complained.

"Tell you what? We'll split a big pepper. That'll warm us up." Shaggy said.

He took the jar from Davey's hands and opened it to take out a pepper when the group was alerted to an odd sound.

"What's that weird noise?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know." Scooby said.

Turning around to try and locate the source of the noise, the quartet stared in shock as they saw a mist hovering around the wall and letters were being carved into the wood.

Scooby and Shaggy were shaking in fear, prepared to run away screaming while Davey held Veemon close to her chest.

"Veemon, do you smell anyone other than us in the room right now?" She asked him.

"Nope." Veemon shook his head.

In a few seconds, the mist had spelt out the words Get Out and the quartet shared fearful expressions before they all started screaming and running for the pantry to hide.

Davey and Veemon would have preferred opening the window and jumping out of it to run away, but the guys grabbed them and dragged them into the pantry before they could think of it.

Having heard the four voices screaming, the rest of the gang came running into the kitchen along with Simone and Lena.

When they got to the kitchen, they noticed the pantry door shaking and Daphne opened it to reveal Shaggy and Scooby had wrapped themselves around Davey and Veemon, all of them looking spooked.

"Peppers? Again?" Daphne exclaimed.

"Nuh uh. Writing." Scooby informed.

"Writing? What writing?" Velma asked when she noticed all four of them were frightened.

"L-L-Like, ghost writing! See? This place is haunted!" Shaggy pointed.

Whipping around to see what Shaggy was pointing at, the group saw the writing on the wall and stared in surprise, but Daphne's shock melted into excitement.

Lena reached her hands into the pantry and helped pull Davey out of the embrace she was trapped in.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We-We were just standing at the counter talking when all of a sudden it got really cold. Then we heard this really weird sound." Davey said.

Shoving Scooby and Shaggy off of him, Veemon stepped out of the pantry and stood at his human's side.

"When we turned around, we saw this mist floating around the wall and noticed that it was somehow carving those words into it. Sorry about your wall, Ms. Lenoir." Veemon apologized to the woman.

"It's all right. Things like this happen." Simone assured him.

"Wow! Fred, get a shot of that." Daphne grinned.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed as she touched the wall and Fred turned the camera on.

"Simone, could you come stand next to me please?" Daphne asked as she pulled out a hairbrush and started fixing her hair.

Lena stood behind everyone and pulled Davey into her side, trying to calm the girl who felt cold to the touch and was a bit startled from the sudden appearance of a ghost.

"Are you all right?" Lena asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just really wasn't expecting that to happen." Davey shrugged.

Veemon then stood beside his partner and everyone turned their attention on Daphne while Lena silently slipped out of the kitchen to attend to other duties since she wasn't needed.

Standing next to the writing on the wall, Daphne brushed her skirt off and Velma walked off to the side to watch as Fred began filming.

"Here we are in Ms. Simone Lenoir's kitchen where we've had our first encounter with the supernatural spirits of Moonscar mansion. You can feel the chilly air." Daphne said.

Just then, a breeze blew in from nowhere and another word appeared under the first warning that had been carved into the wall making Simone gasp and step away.

"Cut! Who opened a window?" Daphne asked, not noticing the new warning.

"No body. Look!" Velma pointed.

"Beware." Fred read the new warning.

"Wow. Is this great stuff or what?" Daphne grinned in excitement at catching something supernatural on film.

"R-Right. L-Like great." Shaggy commented as he and Scooby stuck their heads out of the pantry.

"The haunting may just be starting. After sundown, the ghosts get more restless." Simone warned.

"Why do things always get worst when the sun goes down?" Davey complained.

Velma walked up to the wall and started inspecting it, rapping her knuckles against the wood.

"Hmm. This seems pretty solid." Velma mused.

"Keep rolling Fred. Maybe we'll have another ghostly manifestation." Daphne said as she brushed through her hair.

Spotting something from the corner of his eye, Fred gaped in shock and turned the camera away from Daphne making her huff and gave him an annoyed look.

"Freddy? I'm over here." She reminded.

"It's Velma!" He gasped.

Looking over to see what he was talking about, everyone gasped when they found Velma was now being levitated off of the floor.

"What in the..." Veemon trailed off in surprise.

"We've been levitated before and there's always a magnet or wire somewhere." Fred said unimpressed.

"No wires here Fred." Velma said sounding worried as she floated above the ground.

"Wow, a real case of levitation! This just gets better and better." Daphne smiled.

Velma began to levitate high off of the ground and she moved around so that she was holding her skirt down, not wanting to flashing anyone her underwear.

"Maybe from where you're standing. Anybody wanna try getting me down?" Velma requested.

"Sure thing. Come on, Scoob." Shaggy said.

As soon as the males stood under Velma to help her down, she was dropped and fell on top of Scooby who was flattened to the floor under the woman.

"Nice catch, Scooby. Thanks." Velma smiled down at him.

"You're welcome." Scooby groaned.

After the shock of the levitation wore off, everyone gathered into a different room to watch over the footage that Fred had filmed.

At the moment, they were watching over the footage of when the writing suddenly appeared on the wall out of nowhere.

" _You can feel the chilly air. Cut! Who opened a window?"_ Daphne asked on the film.

"Play it again, Fred. I think I saw something." Daphne told him.

"Sure." Fred said and pushed the rewind button.

" _Who opened a window?"_

The screen was paused on the footage of Daphne standing next to the writing on the wall just after the word Beware appeared.

"There! Could you enhance this shot?" Daphne requested as she pointed at something behind her on the screen.

"Yeah. Let me darken the image a little, bring out the sharpness of it aaaand... Hey!" Fred exclaimed.

With the image enhanced, everyone leaned in to see that a transparent image of a pirate with a word was standing behind Daphne as he used his weapon to carve the warnings into the wall.

"It looks like a ghost." Velma said.

"He looks like some creepy old pirate to me." Veemon commented.

"It is the ghost of Morgan Moonscar. Here, let me show you." Simone informed.

Walking over to a shelf, Simone picked out a book and started flipping through it.

"This is a portrait of Morgan McBright. The moon shaped scar is how he became better known as Morgan Moonscar." Simone explained as everyone stared down at the picture in the book.

"That's him all right and he wants us out." Velma said.

"Like, we'd be happy to get out." Shaggy said and Scooby nodded in agreement.

"A real pirate ghost! Fabulous! I can't thank you enough for opening your haunted house to us, Simone." Daphne cheered.

"So, you're not going to heed Moonscar's threat?" Simone asked looking surprise.

"Nope, we're not smart enough to do that." Davey muttered.

No one heard her or paid any attention to the girl as she muttered to herself.

"Are you kidding? We don't scare that easily." Daphne denied.

"Like, we do." Shaggy whimpered.

"Besides, it's probably just a hologram of some guy in a pirate suit." Fred spoke up.

"Then why did it only show up on the tape?" Daphne asked.

"And how was it able to carve that warning in the wall? Veemon also said that he couldn't smell a human person around." Davey added.

"It's true. The only ones in the kitchen at that time were us and the guys. So if it was a hologram, then how was it able to do that?" Veemon questioned.

"That's the mystery." Velma exclaimed with a curious expression.

"But there's always a logical explanation for these things." Fred crossed his arms with a confident smirk.

A loud grumbling noise was heard making everyone jump.

"What's that?" Simone asked.

"Like, there's a logical explanation for the growling in our stomachs. We're hungry and we're going to take our food to go." Shaggy grinned.

"Yeah!" Scooby nodded.

"Great, let's get out of this place before anymore ghosts try to attack us." Davey commented.

Jumping up onto his human's shoulders, Veemon hung on as Davey followed Shaggy and Scooby out of the library, returning to the kitchen to pack up some food for a lovely picnic outside.

Hopefully they wouldn't run into any trouble while they were relaxing in the warm sunshine.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

"Morgan Moonscar"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Racing into the kitchen, the quartet started taking out food and preparing it for their picnic while the rest of the gang remained in the library talking about the haunting going on in the house.

Shaggy was preparing a potato salad while Scooby and Veemon worked on making large sandwiches for everyone to eat, loading them up with toppings.

As for Davey, she was cutting up berries for a fruit salad.

When she cut open a cherry to remove the pit inside, the other half of the dark red fruit rolled off of the counter and landed on the floor.

Before she could pick up the cherry, a black kitten pounced on it, appearing out of seemingly nowhere, and rolled onto its back, holding the fruit between its paws and started nibbling on it.

The sight of the tiny black kitten trying to eat the cherry reminded her of a jaguar trying to do the same to a fish or some other type of pry and it made Davey laugh in amusement.

"No, no, no. Sorry, kitty, but that cherry's not for you. I don't even think you can eat those." Davey said.

She pried the cherry out of the kitten's grasp, only to have the paws wrap around her wrist and the feline playfully nipped at her hand.

Shaggy noticed this and laughed at the sight as Veemon and Scooby turned to see what was happening.

"It looks like that cat's going for a ride." Shaggy joked.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Davey placed her free hand underneath the kitten and moved the black furred creature to her chest.

Lena walked into the kitchen to refill the lemonade glasses and smiled at the sight of Davey holding the tiny black kitten to her chest.

"My, my. You seem to have a way with cats don't you?" Lena mused.

"Yeah." Davey chuckled as the kitten nibbled on her fingers and batted at them with its paws.

"What's the little guy's name?" Veemon asked.

"It's actually a girl and she doesn't have a name. I'm afraid most of the cats on the island don't have names since there are too many of them to keep track of or to keep in one place long enough to name them. In fact, that little kitten is always hiding from everyone. I'm actually surprised she seems to be so comfortable around you." Lena commented.

"That's probably because Davey is a cat, too." Veemon chirped.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby crept over to Davey and started sniffing at her, only to have the kitten twist in the girl's arms and reveal her rosy pink eyes to the dog.

He was stunned by the odd eye color of the cat, but was snapped out of his urge to bark at it when the kitten nudge his nose with her own, giving him what counted as a kiss to animals.

"Aw!" Scooby cooed at the sweet gesture and allowed the kitten to climb on top of his head, purring as she did so.

Davey smiled at the sight, happy to see Scooby could learn to like cats and they hopefully wouldn't have anymore incidents with them that would upset Simone.

"Davey's a Leo, so that makes her a cat." Veemon said.

"Oh, ha ha ha ha! I see what you mean. I wonder if all Leos are good with cats." Shaggy laughed.

Lena watched as Davey kneeled down beside Scooby who was lying on the ground, allowing the kitten to wrestle with his tail.

"Hmm, I think I'm gonna name you Cherry. If you don't mind, Lena." Davey said looking up to smile at the woman.

"Not at all. It sounds like an adorable name. I should get these drinks back to the others." Lena said as she placed the lemonade on the cart.

"Oh, right, we'll make sure to clean up the kitchen after we're done in here." Shaggy told her.

"Much appreciated. I hope you all enjoy your picnic. It's such lovely weather outside for it." Lena smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

Washing her hands after she played with the newly named Cherry, who seemed to have taken a liking in the large dog, Davey got back to finishing up the salad and also found some tuna to feed the kitten.

A little while later, the picnic basket was filled with all kinds of different foods and Shaggy was trying to add in the last sandwich, but it was far too long and didn't want to go inside.

Sharing a look with Scooby, the man and his dog started eating it from different sides, making it short enough to fit in the basket which made Davey and Veemon roll their eyes.

With their picnic complete, the group made to walk out of the kitchen, but were stopped when Velma steeped in front of them, making her way inside and over to where the warning had been written into the wall.

"Like, what are you doing back here, Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"I wanna take another look at the wall." Velma said as she looked it over.

"What's to look at? It's pretty clear that ghost wants us out. Come on, guys, let's go." Shaggy said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Scooby, Davey and Veemon all stared after Velma, watching as she started chipping at the paint on the wall.

Cherry chased after the group, following them outside.

Finding a place outside near the house, Davey laid out a picnic blanket and everyone sat down on it as they unpacked the food.

They didn't want to go too far in fear of running into the gardener who wasn't very fond on them.

Shaggy and Scooby were having an eating contest with the peppers once again which made Davey and Veemon roll their eyes in amusement at them as they ate the food that was packed.

As for Cherry, she was playing with Scooby's tail and he allowed her to do so.

"Like, your turn, pal." Shaggy whimpered as he wiped away his tears and held out a pepper for Scooby.

Licking his lips, Scooby snapped his jaws around Shaggy's hand making him gasp as he pulled his hand out of the dog's mouth.

Pleased for a moment, Scooby then started whimpering as the heat settled in and he seemed to breathe fire as his eyes turned red.

Sticking his tongue out, Scooby fanned it as he searched for something to kill the heat and tried to take a bite out of Shaggy's sandwich, only for the brunette to pull it away in time.

"Zoinks! Like, don't use my sandwich to wash it down. Eat some of that potato salad." Shaggy said as he bit into his sandwich.

Hearing meowing, Davey looked down and cooed at the sight of three full grown cats eating the potato salad.

"I don't think you should be eating that, guys. It might make you sick." Davey cooed.

"Rats!" Scooby growled.

Looking up at the dog, the cats appeared worried.

When they saw the kitten playing with the dog, they thought it meant he wasn't a danger to them and would be a push over.

It seemed they were wrong and he was only nice to kittens.

Yowling in fear, the cats took off running and Scooby, who gently removed Cherry from his tail and made sure she wasn't looking, took off after the trio.

As Scooby chased the cats around the yard, his paws dug up some patches of grass before he ran after them into the forest that surrounded the house.

"Like, come back, Scoob! That grouchy gardener isn't gonna be happy about this." Shaggy commented as he tried to fix the torn up yard.

"Come on, we need to go after Scooby before he gets into trouble. Who knows what kind of wild animals are on this island?" Davey pulled Shaggy to his feet.

Meanwhile, Scooby continued to chase after the trio of cats and got stuck in a log when he tried to follow them through it.

Climbing on top of the log, the cats all laughed at Scooby until he pulled his head out and revealed his had a frog stuck on his head.

Growling, Scooby tried to pull it off, but the frog was stuck on him and the cats continued to laugh at the situation, finding it far too amusing.

Backing up as he tried to pull the frog off, Scooby accidentally hit his head on the tree behind him and the frog jumped out his head.

His snout was swollen from hitting it and he tried to hold his breath to even it out, but somehow managed to make his nose stretch out like an accordion which made the cats meow loudly at the hilarious situation.

Shaking his head, Scooby snarled and gave chase once more making the cats yowl and take off running while Davey, Shaggy and Veemon tried to catch up to them.

Panting at the effort of trying to keep up with the dog, Shaggy stopped by a tree filled with peppers and tried to catch his breath.

"Come back, Scoob!" Shaggy called.

Noticing the peppers, Shaggy smiled and eagerly started picking them and shoving them in his pockets.

"Oh, man! I can't pass up a hot opportunity like this!" Shaggy grinned.

Stopping beside the brunette as he shoved the peppers in his pockets, Davey and Veemon gave him looks of disbelief.

"Shaggy. We need to go after Scooby." Davey scolded.

"Yeah, he might get lost in there or mauled by an animal." Veemon added.

"No worries. I'm sure Scooby will be fine. If there were any dangerous animals on the island, then wouldn't Lena or Simone have told us about it?" Shaggy smiled.

"I don't know, Shag. I've got a bad feeling. We should grab Scooby and head back to the house." Davey told him.

"I feel like we should just get off the island all together." Veemon said.

The human girl wasn't the only one who had worries about the island and what would happen to them all if they stayed on it for any longer.

As the group was speaking, Scooby was still chasing after the cats, but his path was cut off when he fell into a lake.

After he fell in, Big Mona jumped out and swam off.

Rising out of the water in shock, Scooby spat out the liquid that managed to fill his mouth and he shook off the moss that covered his head.

"Hey!" a familiar voice yelled.

Looking off to the side, Scooby was surprised to find Snake Bite was there with a fishing pole in his hand and an angry Mojo at his side.

"You scared away Big Mona!" Snake Bite yelled at the dog.

"Rorry." Scooby apologized sheepishly.

"Darn tourist. Get him, Mojo!" Snake Bite sent his wild boar out on the dog.

Snorting dangerously, Mojo stepped forward and prepared to charge which made Scooby scream as he took off running.

He shot off by Davey, Shaggy and Veemon who all stared after him in surprise.

"Like, what's the matter, Scoob? Not afraid of a few cats are ya?" Shaggy called after him.

"Unless those cats are pumas." Davey mused in worry.

"Nuh uh. Rojo!" Scooby called back.

"What's a Rojo?" Veemon asked.

Hearing the snorting behind them, the trio turned and gasped when they found the angered wild boar charging at them.

"You mean Mojo!" Shaggy cried.

Screaming, the trio started running and quickly caught up to Scooby as they tried to avoid being run over by the wild boar that appeared to be in a terrible mood.

Running through the forest and trying to find a safe rout, the group were surprised when they found a giant hole in front of them and they tripped over each other, falling about 8 feet down into it.

Stopping at the hole, Mojo stared down at the group and saw that they were trapped.

"What idiot put this hole here?!" Davey yelled.

"Zoinks, how humiliating. Chased into a hole by 1/3 of a BLT." Shaggy sighed as the group all stood up.

Snorting, Mojo then kicked dirt down on the group making Davey and Veemon growl in annoyance.

"Speaking of, next time we see that pig, I'm turning him into pot roast." Veemon glared as the wild boar returned to his master.

"Sounds great. Now how are we gonna get out of this hole?" Davey asked.

"I've got an idea. Davey, I'll push you up and you grab onto that root. You should be able to pull yourself up and then you can help us out." Shaggy told her.

"If you say so." Davey shrugged.

Being helped onto Shaggy's shoulders, Davey reached up to grab at the root and curled his fingers around it.

"Okay, I can almost reach the top. Just a little more." Davey called down to them.

"Like, hang on. I'll have us out in a sec." Shaggy said as he pushed Davey up higher.

"I hope so." Scooby commented.

Just then, the root snapped and Davey cried out as she lost her grip and fall, making Shaggy cry out as he tried to stop the two of them from falling.

Sadly, the area the root was pulled out seemed to come apart and patches of dirt rained down on the group making them cry out as Shaggy lost his balance and fell to the ground, but Scooby and Veemon caught Davey when she fell off the brunette's shoulders.

"Well, that didn't work." Davey sighed.

"ARM!" Scooby shrieked.

Looking up at the area the dirt fell from, everyone gasped when they found a skeleton's arm hanging down.

Just then, the wind started blowing all around them and a swirl of green light shone from above making the group huddle together in fear.

The light then swirled down into the hole and covered the skeleton's arm, making it fall down onto the ground in front of the group who coward away from it.

"L-L-Like w-what's going on?" Shaggy asked as he held Davey close.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Davey whimpered.

Veemon and Scooby were hugging each other, hiding behind their humans as they whined fearfully as the skeleton stood in front of them.

Groaning came from the skeleton as it slowly grew flesh, hair and clothing all over its body.

Staring in horror, the quartet watched as Morgan Moonscar's skeleton came to life as a zombie in front of them and when the green light faded away, he held up a sword that seemed to have blood stains on it.

Screaming in fear at the sight of the zombie that started to approach them, the group huddled into the wall before Shaggy nearly threw Davey out of the hole.

Veemon was tossed up so that Davey could catch him, then Shaggy stood up Scooby's back, helping him climb out.

Grabbing onto Davey's waist, Shaggy held her steady as she lowered Veemon down so he could grab Scooby and pull him out of the hole just as Moonscar got too close.

Once they were all safely out of the hole, the quartet screamed as they took off running, spotting Moonscar pulling himself out so he could follow after them.

As they ran as quickly as their legs would allow, the quartet felt fear consume them as they heard the sounds of the zombie groaning from behind them as he slowly chased after them.

Glancing behind her to see how close the zombie was, Davey didn't notice that Beau was walking in front of her until she ran into him and he dropped his drink, wrapping his arms around her before she fell onto the ground.

Gasping in surprise, Davey turned her eyes onto Beau who was about to yell at her, but stopped when he noticed the fear in her wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Beau asked as he helped her stand up properly.

The guys then stopped running when they saw Beau, feeling at ease when they realized they were no longer alone.

"Like, are we glad to see you." Shaggy grinned.

"What are you doing out here? Ruining more of my flower beds?" Beau demanded.

"If you wanna plant something, like, there's a dead guy following us." Shaggy pointed behind them.

"Reah. Read ruy." Scooby nodded.

"It was the most traumatizing thing ever." Veemon said as Davey scooped him up and held him tightly to her chest.

Seeing how worked up the girl was, Beau realized that the group had really seen something that caused them a fright and he stepped forward, green eyes glancing around to see if he could spot anything out of the ordinary.

"Where? I don't see anything." Beau said.

The bushes then started moving making Beau and the group gasp, making them all tense up as they prepared themselves to run.

Then, Velma stepped out of the bushes along with Fred, Daphne, Lena and Simone.

"What's going on, guys? We could hear you screaming all the way to the house." Velma said.

"I think I just lost ten years off my life." Davey moaned as she fell onto her knees.

She could easily face off against evil monsters from the Digital World, but zombies and ghosts were something she simply couldn't handle.

"Oh, it's you guys. Like, it was horrible. That pirate Moonscar was, like, nothing but bones." Shaggy reported.

Scooby then started acting out what happened, sucking in his breath to make his ribs more pronounced.

"And then-and then he got worst, like a zombie!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Slobbering and making himself look like he was sick, Scooby fell onto Velma whose eyes grew wide in surprise as she caught the dog.

"Oh dear!" Simone gasped and held a hand over her mouth.

"Where did all this happen?" Fred questioned.

Shaggy, Davey, Veemon and Scooby all pointed off in the direction they had all run away from.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

"Mirrors Never Lie"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Calming down a bit, the quartet led the group over to the giant hole they had fallen into and found the corps of Morgan Moonscar that came to life.

Staring down into the hole, everyone looked it over to see if the zombie was still there, but it was gone and there were no signs of it.

Davey was honestly relieved that it was gone and prayed that she would never see the zombie or any other one ever again.

Veemon was looking around the area to see if the zombie left any footsteps or tracks behind, but it was like he just disappeared into thin air.

"Well, there's nothing here now." Fred said.

"Let's keep it that way." Davey huffed.

"Are you sure you saw a zombie?" Fred asked the group.

"Like, we know a zombie when we see one." Shaggy told the blond.

"Yeah, zombie." Scooby nodded.

"And then we ran into him." Shaggy pointed at Beau.

Everyone turned to look at the tall man who had been standing behind Davey during the evaluation.

Velma had a stern and suspicious look on her face as she set her gaze on the man.

"What were you doing out here?" Velma questioned.

Beau muttered angrily under his breath for a moment before he answered, unable to believe that he was being questioned.

"My job. I was doing some planting, got thirsty, went to get a drink and she ran into me." Beau explained.

He had gestured to the shovel and potted plants that were set up close to him and then looked over at Davey who was being crowded by Shaggy, Scooby and Veemon.

"Hm, what are you planting, elephants? That hole is huge." Velma gestured to the hole and Daphne glanced down into it.

Turning away, Beau started muttering in anger once again and grabbed his shovel before he returned to the house while everyone watched him go.

"There's something suspicious about that gardener." Velma muttered.

"Yeah, he is suspicious, but he is kind of cute." Daphne said making Davey chuckle in amusement.

Clearing his throat, Fred placed his hands on his waist, looking a bit jealous.

"Well, uh, if we're all through here, maybe we should get going?" Fred suggested.

"Like, that's a great idea, Fred." Shaggy agreed and placed his hands on Fred's shoulders.

"Get going? No way! This place gets more interesting by the minute." Daphne grinned.

"And dangerous." Veemon crossed his arms.

"But it is getting close to sunset and the ferry doesn't run at night." Simone spoke up.

"Like, we do." Shaggy said and made to run.

Simone stepped forward and stopped the brunette from leaving and had a kind smile on her face.

"We have plenty of rooms. You could stay for the night." Simone offered.

"Really?" Daphne perked up at this.

"Oh, I couldn't let you leave without offering some of our famous southern hospitality. That is, if Lena doesn't mind some extra guests." Simone said and everyone looked over at the ravenette.

"Sure thing, Ms. Lenoir. I'll start dinner." Lena smiled and turned for the house.

"Dinner?" Scooby repeated.

"Like, why didn't you say so?" Shaggy smiled.

Rolling her eyes at how easy it is to manipulate the boys with food, Davey started following after everyone, casting a gaze back at the hole and felt her stomach knot up.

"Davey, are you okay?" Veemon asked.

"I have a feeling this night is about to get worst." Davey frowned.

Once everyone returned to the house, they collected their bags from the Mystery Machine and were shown to the bedrooms.

Lena was showing everyone to their own rooms, starting with Scooby and Shaggy who would be sharing.

Opening the door, Lena clicked on the lights and everyone heard the hoot of an owl as the bird settled on the branch of the tree outside the window.

"And this is your room. I hope you'll both be comfortable." Lena said.

"Thanks, Lena. Like, what time's dinner?" Shaggy asked as he set his suitcase down.

Scooby went over to the window and stared at the owl that had settled on the branch and appeared content with his perch.

"Well, I have never met a pair who ate so much." Lena giggled.

"Like, being in a state of constant terror makes us constantly hungry." Shaggy explained.

"Yeah, constantly." Scooby agreed.

Stepping out of the room, Lena smiled at the rest of the members of the group and began to show them down the hall.

"Your room is this way, Fred." Lena said.

Opening the door to the room, Lena walked inside and pulled the curtains open, revealing the glowing orange sun.

"You'll have a beautiful view of the harvest moon tonight. I hope you'll be comfortable here." Lena said as she began to make her way out into the hall.

"Uh, thanks, Lena. I'm sure I will." Fred told her.

Reaching for the doorknob to the room across the hall from Fred's, Lena opened the door to show to Daphne.

"And this is your room, Ms. Blake. Davey come on. I'll show you to yours next." Lena grinned.

"Uh, sure." Davey nodded.

"Thanks, Ms. Dupree." Daphne smiled at the ravenette.

Making their way down the corridor, Davey couldn't help but help nervous.

There was something about the house that was putting her off now that the sun was going down.

Unlocking the door, Lena opened it to reveal a room that had the same oak furniture and flooring as all the others, but the windows had burgundy curtains and a matching bedspread.

"This will be your room." Lena said.

"It looks great. Oh, um, Lena? Is there any chance I could shower before dinner?" Davey questioned.

"We actually don't have a shower in the house. Ms. Lenoir wanted to keep the old claw foot tubs that have been here since the beginning. But we made sure they are always kept clean and the pipes are in perfect condition. If you'd like to take a quick bath, that'll be fine." Lena explained.

"Maybe that would be better. A bath might help settle my nerves." Davey nodded.

Setting her bag down, Davey then followed Lena to where one of the bathrooms were located and when she peered inside, she marveled at the beautiful marble tub, the matching sink and the shiny mirror.

"Wow, you guys have done a great job at keeping this place n tip top shape." Davey grinned.

"I'm happy to hear that." Lena grinned.

Glancing around the room, Lena frowned.

"Oh, there are no towels. I'll be right back with them." Lena told her.

"Okay, thanks." Davey nodded.

Veemon then came rushing into he bathroom, smiling at Lena on his way inside.

He was carrying the toiletry bag that held Davey's body wash, shampoo, toothbrush, hair brush and toothpaste.

"Here, I brought your stuff for you." Veemon held the bag out.

"Thanks, Vee. I hope a good soak will help me relax after the exhausting day." Davey sighed.

"Let's hope." Veemon said.

Plugging the tub, Davey then tested the water as she turned the taps, trying to get the perfect temperature for the water as it filled the tub.

As the tub filled, Davey then pulled her hat off and shook her hair out, grabbing her brush out of her bag and stood in front of the mirror and started to brush out the tangles that had formed.

While she stood in front of the mirror, Davey noticed something moving from behind her and narrowed her eyes as she stared at the reflection.

Much to her horror, she spotted a brown furred creature with glowing yellow eyes and large fangs standing behind her, reaching out to grab her.

Whirling around in horror, Davey was met with the stunned expression of Lena who had returned with the towels and was staring at the girl in surprise.

"Why, whatever is wrong?" Lena asked.

Gasping, Davey looked back into the mirror and saw that the creature had vanished and only found her and Lena's reflections peering back at her.

Confused by what was going on, Davey started to worry if she was beginning to hallucinate.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I thought I saw something in the mirror." Davey shook her head.

Placing the towels down on the toilet seat, Lena gave an understanding smile and placed a hand on Davey's shoulder, not noticing that the girl had flinched and her eyes took on a suspicious glow.

"It's all right. You've been through quite a scare. A nice bath, dinner and some rest will do you some good. I'm sure the rest of your night will end in a very pleasing way." Lena assured.

"Let's hope so." Davey muttered.

Nodding her head in farewell, Lena stepped out of the bathroom and started walking down the hall, not noticing that Davey was watching her with narrowed eyes.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

"Dinner for the Undead"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After taking a hot bath and scrubbing at her body clean from the horrifying day she had experienced, Davey couldn't help but wonder about what she had seen in the mirror.

Why had she seen that beast in Lena's place?

Sitting on her bed, Davey pulled on a clean pair of jeans, her heeled boots, a white camisole that showed off her stomach and the diamond piercing she had and pulled on a matching diamond necklace and put in silver hoop earrings.

Her hair was left braided and fell down to her hips while she put on some pink gloss.

She didn't want to overdress for dinner, but still wanted to look nice.

"Something's bothering you again." Veemon commented.

He had also taken a bath and was wearing a white bowtie around his neck.

"In the bathroom earlier, I saw something. In the mirror." Davey revealed.

"What did you see?" Veemon questioned.

Sighing, Davey opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by the sound of screaming.

"Oh, now what's going on?" Veemon groaned.

Opening the door, the duo rushed out and found Fred carrying Scooby and Shaggy in his arms, but he wasn't able to see where he was going and accidentally knocked over Simone.

"Oh my god!" Davey gasped.

"Get this beast off of me!" Simone yelled as she glared at Scooby.

Rushing over, Davey held her hand out to Simone and the woman gladly accepted it while Fred and Shaggy pulled Scooby off the woman.

When she grabbed Simone's hand, Davey felt a jolt go up her spine and it put her on edge.

Daphne and Velma walked out of their rooms to see Davey helped Simone stand up, lured out when they heard the woman scream in shock at having a dog dropped on her.

"Uh, we're terribly sorry." Fred apologized.

"Sorry." Scooby wagged his paw at her and Simone shook her hand at him, showing she didn't want him touching her.

"That's quite enough!" Simone snapped.

"Freddy, what on earth are you doing?" Daphne demanded as she and Velma walked over to stand on other side of Davey and Simone.

"Uh, Scooby and Shaggy…" Fred trailed off.

"Saw another ghost!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Scooby nodded as Fred gripped his collar.

Shaggy then lead everyone to his room and hesitantly opened the door, peaking inside to make sure it was safe.

"In here." Shaggy said before the door was opened wider to let everyone in.

"I don't see anything." Daphne commented.

Filing into the room, everyone spread out and searched for any signs of a ghost.

"Like, in the mirror. It's some civil war guy." Shaggy said with his fingers covering his eyes.

Velma, Daphne and Fred all observed the mirror, trying to search for any clues.

"Well, there's nothing in the mirror now, guys." Fred stated.

"I saw something in the mirror in the bathroom, too. Only it wasn't a ghost. It didn't even look human." Davey said.

Scooby and Shaggy whimpered at that, jumping behind the girl and cowering.

"You too, Davey?" Daphne asked.

The girl nodded and Velma frowned as she went to look behind the mirror.

"There's nothing behind the mirror either. Hm. Wait a minute." Velma exclaimed.

She then moved the mirror away from the wall and moved to stand behind it.

"There's something under this dust." Velma noted.

Taking a deep breath, she blew the dust away, but it bothered Scooby's nose and he sneezed, making the mirror move and knock Velma over.

"Excuse me." Scooby apologized.

"That's okay, Scooby. Hmm. Must have lost my eyeglass cleaning clothe." Velma mused when she couldn't find the blue material in her pocket.

Her glasses had gotten filthy from the dust blowing around the room.

Taking the glasses, Scooby breathed on them and used his tail to wipe them clean before handing them back over to Velma.

"Oh, thanks, Scooby." Velma smiled.

Turning her attention back onto the mirror, Velma frowned and started to read an inscription she found hidden under the dust.

"Hey, look. 'Property of Colonel Jackson T. Pettigrew. Eighth Louisiana.' Hmm, that sounds like a civil war regiment." Velma mused.

"There were confederate barracks on this island." Simone revealed as she gripped her necklace.

"Maybe you guys saw something after all." Velma gasped.

"Like, ghost pirates. Ghost soldiers. What's next?" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Dinner!" A cheerful voice called.

Everyone jumped and turned around to see Lena standing in the doorway, smiling at everyone.

"From all the screaming up here, I'd say you two must be starving." Lena joked.

Scooby and Shaggy turned to look at each other, salivating at the thought of the wonderful meal they would receive.

Everyone then started walking down the stairs, following Simone and Lena down into the dinning room where they would be seated.

Looking around the area, Davey frowned as she felt nervous about how the evening would proceed.

Sitting down in a chair, Davey soon found Cherry at her feet, playing with her boots which made her smile in amusement at the adorable kitten.

Bending down, Davey scooped up Cherry in her arms and held the kitten on her lap.

Lena was lighting the candles in the room which caused Davey to look over at her and then over at Simone as the woman pulled her chair out to sit down.

She still had a feeling that something was off about the two women after seeing the strange creature in the mirror.

"Your dinning room is beautiful, Simone." Daphne complimented.

"Thank you, Daphne. But I'm afraid your…dog will have to eat in the kitchen." Simone sneered.

Scooby, who was sitting at the table typing a napkin around his neck, blinked at being addressed and glanced around the room.

"Dog? Where?" He asked.

"No one finds that funny." Veemon stated.

Getting up from his seat, Shaggy grabbed Scooby by the collar and started leading him towards the kitchen, intent on not getting into a confrontation with Simone.

"Like, come on, old buddy. We'll chow down in the kitchen." Shaggy told him.

"Mm, this gumbo is delicious. And these biscuits? Light as a feather." Fred complimented the cooking.

Rolling her eyes at the jealous look that appeared in Daphne's eyes as she watched Fred compliment the food he was scarfing down, Davey then noticed that someone was missing.

"Um, where's Beau? Doesn't he eat with you?" Davey questioned.

A white cat then walked into the room, making his way over to Simone and jumped up onto her lap and she began petting him.

"No, he usually has dinner is his room above the carriage house." Simone said.

"I brought him some food, but he wasn't there." Lena reported.

"Figures." Fred muttered.

"Maybe he's still working on the damages that Scooby made to the garden. Again, sorry about that. I had no idea he would chase after the cats." Davey apologized.

"You think a dog that has enough intelligence to learn human speech and mannerisms would also be smart enough to learn how to not chase after cats and wreck someone's property." Veemon commented.

"Scooby can have his moments when he can be unpredictable. Still, we are very sorry for what happened." Velma said.

"We'd be happy to pay for the damages that were done." Daphne offered.

After all, the Blake family came from money and Daphne had quite a bit to spare.

"No, that's not needed. I'm sure Beau can fix everything himself." Simone shook her head.

"Exactly how long has Beau been working for you, Ms. Lenoir?" Velma asked.

"Hmm, several months. And it's Simone, Velma." The blonde woman responded.

"Well, I think this guy is pretty suspicious." Fred said as he slurped his gumbo.

"Really, I wondered why?" Veemon muttered as he glanced between Fred and Daphne.

Fred didn't seem to have any issues with Beau until after Daphne confessed she found him attractive.

"Oh, he had excellent references." Simone said.

Yelling made everyone jump as they looked to the side to see Shaggy and Scooby falling onto the floor, both of them having bowels of food on their heads.

"Like, I don't think the kitchen was such a good idea. You know, cats." Shaggy informed.

"Rats?" Scooby growled.

Spotting the white cat in Simone's arms, Scooby rose up onto his feet and growled at it.

Arching his back, the cat started hissing and waved his paw, claws extended, in the dog's direction while Shaggy held onto Scooby's collar to stop him from attacking.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped as Scooby dragged him along.

Jumping out of his seat, Veemon rushed in front of Scooby and pushed the dog backwards, away from the hissing cat.

"This is quite enough! The dog will have to eat outside." Simone declared, not wanting her cats to be harassed by the dog any longer.

"Outside? Nu uh." Scooby shook his head.

"Like, there's a dead guy out there." Shaggy exclaimed.

"May I make a suggestion?" Lena stood up.

Lena's idea was for the duo to eat out in the Mystery Machine.

Feeling uncomfortable in the kitchen, Davey decided to join them and packed up some food along with Veemon before going outside.

Cherry followed after them, mewing for attention the entire time.

Climbing into the back of the Mystery Machine, the quartet sat down and started enjoying their meal.

"Like, this is a lot quieter, buddy. And Lena even made us a special dish to go." Shaggy said pulling out a type of shellfish and slurping the meat out of it.

They even had a platter of biscuits to eat.

"Nothing like a good old crawfish boil." Shaggy said.

"You guys are making a mess." Davey commented as the duo slurped meat out of the shells and threw them on the floor.

"We'll clean it up later." Shaggy shrugged and continued eating.

Rolling her eyes, Davey glanced down to see Veemon handing a dish of tuna to Cherry who attacked it hungrily.

"These crawfish sure are tasty." Shaggy grinned.

Scooby tapped Shaggy on the shoulder with his tail to distract him and went to slurp up the crawfish that the brunette was holding.

"Oh no you don't." Davey flicked Scooby on the nose.

Whining, Scooby rubbed at his nose and grinned nervously as Davey gave him a look.

"No more sneaking food. Eat your own." Davey scolded.

"Sorry." He grinned.

"Not getting away with food stealing when Davey's around." Veemon snickered.

Grabbing a handful of crawfish, Scooby shoved them into his mouth and sucked the meat out before spitting the shells out onto the floor.

"Here buddy, have a biscuit." Shaggy handed the plate over before grabbing one for himself, Davey and Veemon.

Cherry was content with her own food, not paying attention to anyone else.

"Ranks." Scooby said and tilted the whole plate of biscuits into his mouth.

"Something tells me you're getting the best of this meal." Shaggy stared.

Meowing was heard outside and Cherry perked up, looking out the windows to see the cats crawling all over the Mystery Machine.

Crawling into Davey's lap, Cherry stared out at the older cats and her eyes glowed for a moment, warning them off.

"Rats!" Scooby growled as he stood up and stared out the window to see a whole cluster of orange and black cats in a tree.

"Like, it's hard to enjoy a meal with a bunch of eyes staring at you." Shaggy commented.

Standing up, Shaggy moved Scooby into the passenger's seat and buckled him in before claiming the driver's seat for himself.

"Like, sit tight, old buddy. I'll find us a peaceful place to eat." Shaggy said.

Starting the van up, Shaggy then started driving off and the cats on top of the Mystery Machine jumped off, landing on the ground safely while Scooby blew a raspberry at them.

The cats all watched them go, meowing as they did so.

"Okay, am I the only one starting to think those cats might be demonic?" Veemon asked.

"I think this whole island is messed up. Is there any chance you could Digivolve to ExVeemon and carry all of us in the Mystery Machine out of here?" Davey asked as she cradled Cherry in her arms.

"I think I could." Veemon said.

"Like, let's call that plan B after we eat." Shaggy told them.

Driving through the forest that surrounded the house, Shaggy finally found the perfect spot for them to eat in front of a lake.

The moon was full and provided them with plenty of light as they relaxed inside of the van, enjoying the peaceful night.

"Like, this is much better, eh, guys?" Shaggy asked.

Everyone had just finished up their gumbo, literally licking their bowels clean.

Curled up in Davey's lap was Cherry who was taking a nap, tuckered out from the long day filled with scares and running that had been done.

"And now for the heat du resistance." Shaggy proclaimed.

"Heat? Oh, you didn't!" Davey gasped.

Reaching behind him, Shaggy revealed two peppers that he had picked from the fields before they were chased into the hole by Mojo.

"This won't end well." Veemon sighed.

"Don't worry so much." Shaggy smiled back at the duo.

Rolling their eyes, Veemon and Davey sat back to watch how this would turn out.

"I hope you remember that we forgot to pack drinks with us." Davey spoke up.

"Like, on your mark. Get set. Ignition." Shaggy said before he and Scooby ate the peppers.

Before he even swallowed, Shaggy's eyes started to water and tears fell down his face at the heat.

Laughing at the sight, Scooby revealed that he hadn't eaten his and held it out between his teeth.

"Hey, no fair! What's the matter? Chicken?" Shaggy taunted as he fanned his burning tongue.

"Uh uh." Scooby shook his head and properly ate his pepper.

The heat soon got to the two males, turning their faces red and steam blew out their ears.

Screaming, they raced out of the Mystery Machine and dunked their heads in the lake.

"I knew that was going to happen." Davey sighed while Vemeon laughed.

The wind then picked up and blew around, giving off an eerie vibe to the area and Davey frowned.

Looking out the window and towards the sky, she gasped when she spotted a streak of green energy moving through the air.

"Oh no." Davey groaned.

"What is it?" Veemon asked.

"It's that same weird green energy that turned Moonscar's bones into a zombie!" Davey exclaimed.

Gasping in horror, Veemon and Davey both jumped up to the front seats and watched as the energy swirled around in the sky before sailing down into the lake.

"How many zombies do you think will come out of that lake?" Veemon asked as his ears lowered.

"I don't wanna know." Davey shook her head.

As for Scooby and Shaggy, their heads were still under water and they noticed the green energy that dug itself into the ground.

Much to their horror, a zombie dressed in a confederate soldier's uniform dug its way to the surface and looked right at them with hollow yellow eyes making the duo scream in terror.

Pulling themselves out of the water, they trembled and held each other as a whole army of zombies climbed out of the water and started walking towards them.

"Z-Zombies!" Shaggy whimpered.

Eyes growing wide in shock, Davey then sat down in the driver's seat and turned the Mystery Machine on, turning it around so that she could drive over to her friends.

The green energy appeared in the sky once again and hit the ground in front of Shaggy and Scooby, awakening more zombies that rose up.

Hearing a horn honking, the duo turned and found Davey driving towards them, running over various zombies that started rising out of the ground in front of them.

"Get out of the way or become road kill!" Davey yelled.

Throwing the side door open, Veemon grabbed Shaggy and Scooby, dragging them inside before Davey slammed her foot on the pedal, trying to drive them back to the house for safety.

"Like, I think we ditched them." Shaggy sighed in relief.

Just then, a zombie climbed down from the top of the Mystery Machine making every cry out.

Suddenly, the van stopped moving and everyone was jerked forward.

"Ravey, rive!" Scooby urged.

"I can't! I think we're stuck!" Davey slammed her foot on the pedal repeatedly.

"We're gonna have to get out and run!" Veemon exclaimed when he spotted the horde of zombies following them.

Grabbing a now awake Cherry from the back, Davey jumped out of the van and started running with Scooby, Shaggy and Veemon, trying to avoid the zombies that were moving very slowly.

While running, the group bumped into a body and they fell to the ground.

Fear pumping through their veins, the quartet stood up and took off running, not bothering to look up and see that it had been Beau who they ran into.

Beau stared off after the group in confusion, wondering why they had taken off.

As he was about to follow, he found a diamond necklace lying on the ground and bent down to retrieve it, recognizing it as Davey's.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

"Terror Time"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

"How long have we been running?" Veemon asked.

After running as far away from the zombie hoard as they could, the group stopped by a tree and were leaning up against it, trying to catch their breaths and calm down.

Chest heaving from the workout she had gotten, Davey slid to the ground, feeling exhausted.

Her hair had come undone from the braid it was in and was now laying down her back in wild, tangled curls with leaves and sticks poking out of it since the group had run through bushes and trees on the way to try and hide from the zombies.

"I lost count." Davey huffed.

"Man, I can't remember a time I've been this scared out of my mind." Shaggy whimpered.

"Me reither." Scooby nodded.

Cherry was sitting on top of his head, appearing unbothered by the fright everyone had been given.

"What should we do now?" Veemon questioned.

"We need to get back to the house and warn the others. I don't care if this is the spooky garbage Daphne wanted for her show. I am not becoming zombie chow." Davey stated.

"Like, I agree. Let's get the others and get the heck off of zombie island." Shaggy agreed.

Standing back up and feeling their breathing calmed, the group then looked around them and felt confused.

"Like, um, which way was the house?" Shaggy asked.

"I think we're lost. We got so caught up with running away from the zombies that we didn't pay attention to where we were going." Veemon said.

"Rats not good." Scooby frowned.

Biting her bottom lip in thought, Davey glanced around her.

Her attention was then brought up to the clear night sky and stared up at the yellow moon that provided them with the light to see in the darkness.

Patted her jeans, her hand then made contact with her D-3 and an idea formed in her head as she looked down at Veemon.

"Veemon, you need to Digivolve. Fly up into the sky and point us in the right direction." Davey instructed.

"Right." Veemon nodded.

Blue light glowed from the D-3 and then Veemon was covered in a yellow light, growing taller as white wings sprouted from his back, a horn grew out of his snout and his body took on a muscular build.

"Veemon Digivolve too…EXVEEMON!"

"Whoa, talk about a growth spurt." Shaggy commented.

"Come on. Let's climb on and get out of here." Davey said.

Everyone climbed onto ExVeemon's back and the dragon took off into the air, flying above the forest and started searching for the house.

"Like, there's nothing but trees and water." Shaggy said as he looked around.

"We ran a long way away from everyone." ExVeemon reminded.

"Rown there!" Scooby pointed.

Glancing down, the group found the Mystery Machine and noticed that Fred and Daphne were gathered around, checking it out.

"Oh, thank god. They're okay and the zombies are gone." Davey sighed in relief.

Scooby held Cherry close to his chest so the kitten wouldn't fall through the sky as she wriggled around to get a proper look around her.

"Hang on everyone. I'm going down." ExVeemon warned.

Gripping onto the dragon, everyone felt their stomachs drop as he swooped down towards the ground.

They caught the attention of Daphne and Fred who glanced up into the sky when they noticed a large blue figure heading towards them.

"What is that thing?" Fred asked.

"It looks like Veemon." Daphne commented.

Landing carefully on the ground, ExVeemon bent down to allow the group to crawl off his back and Daphne launched herself at Davey, relieved to see that her cousin was safe.

"There you are. We've been searching all over for you." Daphne sighed.

"Like, where's Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"She's looking around with Beau." Fred explained.

"What? Like, there are zombies out there." Shaggy whimpered.

"Oh, come on, guys. You don't actually believe they're real, do you?" Fred asked in exasperation.

"Believe me, Fred, we saw enough evidence to see that they're real. Oh, I feel so hungry." ExVeemon whined.

Just then, he was covered in yellow light and returned to his Rookie form.

"Oh, that's not good." Davey sighed.

Daphne was pulling out the leaves and twigs out of her cousin's hair, trying to properly groom it back to look perfect.

"What do you mean?" Shaggy asked in worry.

"It means Veemon won't be able to Digivolve again if those zombies show up again. He didn't get much to eat for dinner since Scooby ate all the food and Veemon worked the little food he did have during the hours we spent running around." Davey explained.

"Rat's not good." Scooby whined.

Just then, an arm reached out from the bushes behind the cousins.

Sensing it, Daphne whirled around and grabbed the arm, pulling the body out and flipping them onto the ground.

Gasping, the group turned to look at the pirate zombie.

"Daphne, are you-"

"I can handle myself thank you." Daphne interrupted Fred.

"It's probably the gardener." Fred said.

"We'll just see about that." Daphne mused.

Crying out at the sight of the zombie, Shaggy ducked behind Davey to hide.

"Take it easy, Shag, it's just a mask." Fred said as he held up the camera to film the zombie.

Kneeling down, Daphne gripped the face of the zombie and tried to pull it off, thinking it was a mask, but couldn't find the place where it connected to the skin.

"If this is a mask, Fred, then it's a pretty darn good one." Daphne grunted as she tried to pull it off.

"Ha, good one? It's the fakest, cheesiest mask I've ever seen." Fred scoffed.

"Really? But it feels real." Daphne said as she stood up and exclaimed in disgust as she wiped her hands on her skirt.

"You're just not pulling hard enough." Fred said as he lowered the camera and patted Scooby's head.

"You know what, though guy? If you think it's a mask, then you should try pulling it off." Veemon pointed at him.

"Sure. Hold this, Shag." Fred grinned and handed the camera over to Shaggy.

Being given the camera, Shaggy couldn't hold still and shook in fear as he watched Fred walk over to the zombie.

Davey was worried over what would happen and was holding Cherry at the moment, needing something to preoccupy herself as she watched what was going to happen.

Glancing over his shoulder, Fred saw Shaggy shaking and frowned at him.

"Either hold it still or give it to Daphne." Fred said.

Shaggy did as he was told and Daphne took over filming as Fred tried to pull the mask off.

"It's the gardener!" Fred grunted.

"No." Daphne denied as she leaned in closer.

"It's the fishermen." Fred listed another suspect.

"No." Shaggy shook his head.

"It's the ferryman." Fred grunted next.

"Ro." Scooby spoke up.

"It's not any of them, Fred." Davey told him.

"Maybe it's…" Fred trailed off.

He had accidentally pulled the zombie's head off and looked at it in horror.

"Real." He finished.

Yelping in horror, he tossed the head over to Daphne who dropped the camera and screamed as she tossed it over to Davey who jumped out of the way and Shaggy caught it.

Yelling, Shaggy tossed the head over to Scooby and the dog yelped, tossing it onto the ground in front of the zombie's body.

"Now do you believe us?" Veemon demanded.

"I-I told you it wasn't a mask." Daphne whimpered as she handed the camera back over to Fred.

"It-It must be animatronic." Fred suggested.

"Are you kidding me?!" Davey yelled.

Moving, the zombie picked its head back up and reattached it to its neck, moving it around properly tp stick it back into place.

Once that was complete, the zombie groaned and the wind began to pick up.

Dark clouds rolled in and Shaggy clung to Davey, the duo cowering as they knew what was about to happen next.

Veemon and Scooby hid behind their humans' legs, eyes wide with fear as they anticipated what would happen and Daphne and Fred would finally see the truth.

"Fred, are you getting all this?" Daphne questioned sounding scared.

Green light appeared and swirled through the air, hitting the lake and zombies slowly began to rise from it.

"Like, it's déjà vu all over again. And we know what to do, eh, guys?" Shaggy asked.

"Run?" Davey nodded.

"Reah." Scooby agreed.

"Let's get the heck out of here." Veemon said.

Turning, the group started to run off, but stopped when they noticed a horde of zombies standing behind them, rising from their graves.

"Yikes, it's a regular zombie jamboree!" Shaggy yelped.

"And I suppose they're all animatronic, too?" Daphne pointed.

"Well, it is a possibility, Daph." Fred said, but sounded scared.

"You're not a skeptic, Fred. You're in denial." Daphne accused.

She turned to run but stopped when she realized that they were surrounded by zombies all over.

Slowly spinning around, Fred filmed all of the zombies, each one dressed in clothing from different eras, them he finally landed on the terrified face of Daphne.

A scream then snapped everyone out of their frozen states.

"It's Lena! We left her and Simone unprotected." Fred gasped.

"Come on!" Daphne grabbed Fred's hand and started running.

Tripping over a tree root, Fred dropped the camera and it landed on the ground, sinking into it.

"The camera! It's quick sand!" Daphne gasped.

"This way!" Fred stood and grabbed her hand, running off.

Shaggy and Scooby screamed when they saw pirate zombies rising from the ground, then they started running across the lake, trying to escape.

Left alone, Davey and Veemon took off in their own direction, trying to avoid being captured by the zombies that were all splitting up to chase after the three groups.

Panting hard, Davey and Veemon ran as fast as they could, pushing themselves to keep moving as they tried to escape the night of terror.

Zombies kept popping up everywhere they turned, making the duo turn and run in the opposite direction as quickly as they could, jumping over tree roots and running through bushes.

Tripping, Veemon groaned as he couldn't move anymore.

Seeing Veemon not moving anymore, Davey raced back and grabbed him, picking him up and holding him and Cherry in her arms before taking off through the forest.

"Just leave me behind, Davey. I don't think the zombies will have a taste for Digimon." Veemon insisted.

"No way is that happening. I'm not leaving you behind." Davey told him.

Cherry stared up at the human girl, able to smell how tired she was and wanted the poor girl to find a place to rest for a while.

Jumping out of her arms, Cherry mewed making Davey stop running and turn to look back at the kitten.

"Cherry, what are you doing? We need to keep running." Davey told her.

Mewing, the kitten took off running and the girl chased after her.

"Wait up. Where are you taking off to?" Davey asked.

Following the kitten through the forest, Davey and Veemon were surprised to find themselves back at the house.

"Wow, maybe we should have let Cherry lead the way." Veemon commented.

"Let's get inside." Davey said as she walked up the steps.

Walking inside the house, Davey found Lena and Simone about to walk down into a hidden passage way that was in the staircase.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Davey asked.

Surprised, the duo turned around and saw Davey stared at them.

"Davey, you're okay!" Lena exclaimed and ran over to the girl.

She pulled her into a hug, relieved that the zombies hadn't hurt her.

"Are you all right?" Simone asked her looking worried.

"I think I worked off 20 pounds from all the running I did." Davey panted.

Lifted her head up, Lena smiled at Davey and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Dropping down onto the floor, Veemon walked over to the hidden chamber.

"How long has the been here?" He asked.

"For years. It's been here ever since the war for soldiers to hide in. We were about to use it to hide from the zombies before you two arrived." Simone explained.

"I wish you had told us about it from the start." Davey sighed as her breathing began to return to normal.

"I didn't think we would need to use it." Simone said.

"We should get moving now. We have some plans to get underway quickly." Lena reminded.

"What plans?" Davey narrowed her eyes.

Giving the girl a sad smile, Lena leaned in and her eyes flashed gold making Davey gasp in horror.

"I'm sorry, Davey. I really do like you. But I'm not going to change my way of life for you. Unless you want to join us." Len said.

"What are you talking about?" Davey demanded.

Simone secretly took a needle out of her shirt sleeve and stuck Veemon with it, making him yelp.

"Veemon!" Davey gasped when she saw the dragon sway before he passed out.

With her attention on the Digimon, Lena pulled a needle out of her pocket and stuck it into Davey's neck, injecting the drug into her system.

Cherry began to yowl, disapproving what was happening and clawed at Lena's foot.

"That's enough. Shoo." Lena kicked the kitten off her foot.

Rolling on the floor, Cherry watched as Lena scooped up Davey in her arms and carried her off down into he tunnel.

Feeling worried over her friends, Cherry meowed and followed after them, not wanting to leave them alone with Simone and Lena.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

"The Initiation of Davey Motomiya"

 **Okay, I have no knowledge of voodoo practice, so I don't know if this stuff is right or not. I don't want to get called out on it, though, so please keep that in mind. Please enjoy and review!**

Feeling something warm pat at her cheek, Davey opened her eyes, trying to fight off the groggy feeling that overcame her.

Flutterng her eyes open, Davey spotted Cherry meowing at her and patting her cheek with her tiny paw.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Davey asked.

Looking around, Davey was shocked to find herself in a strange cave that had a sun dial and a statue of a cat creature.

Next, she found Veemon sleeping beside her, tied up with thick chains and Simone was placing what appeared to be wax dolls on a table.

"Simone, what's going on here? Why did you capture us?" Davey demanded.

Chuckling, Simone turned to look at the girl and Davey glared when she saw the woman's eyes were flashing gold just like the monster she saw in the mirror.

"Oh, you and your friends are about to find out soon enough. You were all brought here for a purpose and it will soon be fufilled." Simone said.

"Cut the cryptic garbage! Just tell me the truth!" Davey demanded.

She tried to stand up, but felt herself unable to move.

Struggling, she found that nothing was tying her down, but she could feel that something was wrapped around her arms and legs, preventing her from escaping.

Eyes darting over to the dolls, Davey noticed that one of them had strands of her hair sticking to it while the others had pieces of clothing wrapped around them.

One of the dolls had glasses just like Velma and another one had pieces of red hair which she knew must belong to Daphne.

"Are-Are those voodoo dolls?" Davey questioned.

Smirking, Simone walked over to the girl which caused the kitten to hiss in anger and swipe her paw at her, but the Cajun woman simply kicked her aside.

"Enough of that." Simone hissed at the kitten.

"Cherry!" Davey gasped.

Whimpering, the kitten stared over at the human girl with sad eyes and Veemon continued to sleep on, the drugs being used on him stronger than what was used on Davey.

Grabbing her chin, Simone forced Davey to look up at her.

"I can see why Lena became so fond of you. You're quite a charmer and very beautiful. It would be so easy for you to lure people to our island when we need it." Simone mused.

"Lure? What are you talking about?" Davey asked feeling confused by the entire situation.

She didn't understand why Simone and Lena had drugged her and Veemon, and then tied them up in a secret cave that was filled with equipment a voodoo practioner would have.

Instead of answering, Simone twisted her fingers into Davey's hair and started dragging her over to the statue of the cat creature which made Cherry yowl in protest.

"Let go of me! What are you doing you psycho witch?" Davey yelled.

Ears twitching, Veemon slowly began to awaken at the sound of his human's distress.

Ignoring the girl's cursing, Simone brought her over to the cat creature statue and grabbed an athame.

"Lena has become good at luring people to our island when we need to feed, but I'm afraid she isn't that talented at it. Her skills have been lacking lately. You have a natural charm and charisma. I know that a girl like you has plenty of friends, ones that would willingly come if you called. You would be a great addition to our little family." Simone cooed.

Confused by what the mentally unstable woman was going on about, Davey could only watch as Simone began to chant in a foreign language and cut her hand, mixing it into a silver goblet of wine.

The eyes of the statue then seemed to glow which made Davey try to scoot away, but she was grabbed by Simone who forced her mouth open and poured the wine down her throat.

Choking on the wine, Davey's eyes then grew wide as she felt a fire ignite in her stomach.

Screaming in agony, Davey then started to writhe on the ground as she felt something awaken inside of her and a transformation took place.

Startled awake by the sound of the familiar scream, Veemon raised his head and found his partner on the ground, screaming and foaming at the mouth as something happened to her body.

"Davey! What did you do to her?" Veemon demanded.

"I am initiating her into our fold." Simone smirked.

Soon, the pain inside of Davey's body began to fade away and whens he turned her head to look over at Veemon and Cherry, her brown eyes were a deep blue color.

"It was you. You were responsible for all those people disappearing from the island." Davey accused.

"It seems like your eyes have been opened to the truth, as well as a new way of life. You're one of us now and tonight you will get your first meal from your dear cousin and friends." Simone taunted.

Angered at hearing the woman threaten the people she cared about, Davey flashed her blue eyes at Simone and her fangs grew out.

Simone was curious over why Davey seemed to look different compared to her and Lena,but she supposed it was because they chose this willingly while the girl had this forced on her.

"That will never happen!" Davey yelled.

"Then you will die. That is how it works. When you are given the gift from the cat god, you need to feed on the life energy of humans to continue living. If you refuse to feed, then you will die." Simone stated.

"Then I'll die." Davey said.

"Davey!" Veemon protested.

"We'll see. When the time comes, you may think differently." Simone smirked.

Footsteps were then heard and everyone turned to stare at the entrance as they heard voices.

Grabbing onto Davey, the smug looking Simone dragged her off to a shadowed corner to hide her as Lena walked into the room with Beau, Velma, Daphne and Fred.

The harvel was about to begin.

To be continued…


End file.
